Hesitation
by 21Berry21
Summary: After Bella was changed by Edward, they had become more serious. Physically, that is. But when it boils down, Bella is having second thoughts and Hesitation takes over
1. Love

_A/N: Okay, please tell me if you like this! Review, and be honest. I can take all the bad comments, just try to do the whole "constructive criticism" so I won't totally get depressed. Thanks a lot and hope you like the story._

**_Dismclaimer:_**_ Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

His hand lightly traced the inside of my thigh, making me shiver involuntarily. I was wearing my shorts just for fun, since I never got to do it in Forks. When his hand reached the end of my thigh, he traced the outside of my body. As he was getting closure to my face, a smirk was appearing on his face. But suddenly, he grabbed my sides, tickling me beyond bearable. I wiggled and laughed as I tried to escape his grip. 

"Stop! Stop, please!" I yelled as my laughing subsided a little.

"I don't know if I can…" Edward tickled harder, making me thrash around. But finally, he stopped. I took a huge breath of air, even though I didn't need to. Being a vampire and all…

"I love you." I whispered into Edwards ear. We were in his room, laying on the bed he had gotten for me for when I was human, since I slept at his house so much.

"I love you, more." Edward whispered back. I giggled at his childish tone and buried my head back into his chest. But just as I was about to kiss him again, a knock on the door made us stiff.

"It's Alice." Edward whispered and I heard Alice's high giggle. "Go away!" Edward yelled with a smile on his face. I hit him playfully on the chest, scolding him for his rudeness.

"Come in!" I said. Alice walked in timidly, making sure we weren't doing anything she shouldn't be seeing.

"So, Bella. Carlisle thinks that you should go home." She said. I gaped at her. Why? "No no no! Not in that way, it is just Charlie is getting worried, he calls every hour. We just tell him something, but he wants to talk to you. So go home for at least an hour!" I pouted, not wanting to be away from the Cullens, and also not wanting to be separated from Edward.

I smiled at her, suddenly remembering what I could do. "No, Alice, I think that you are wrong. Trust me, Charlie will be fine." I smirked, trying to use my power on her.

"No! Bella! I know what your doing! Stop!" Alice said, trying to get out of the room before I washed her over with the feeling of trust (which was my power.)

"You know that everything will be fine. Trust me…" I whispered, waiting for Alice to give in. Finally, she straightened, seeming to be in a trance.

"Of course, Bella." She said mechanically and walked out of the room. Edward and I waited a few minutes before we heard her swear.

"Damn it, Bella!" She yelled in frustration. Both Edward and I laughed quietly.

"You really shouldn't do that to people." He shook his finger at me in a scolding way.

"You are just lucky that I can't do it to you." I took his finger his was shaking into my mouth and bit it lightly; making sure my strong, vampire teeth didn't hurt him. "Oh, the power I would have…" I lay back, thinking of the great world where I would be able to control whatever Edward wanted to do.

"Thank god." Edward breathed and laid down next to me, "Thank god that both of powers aren't able to work on either of us."

"I guess…" I said undecided. When I had woken up from the three excruciating days of fire, I had found that I had the power to make people trust me involuntarily. At first, I didn't know how to manipulate the power. But after a few months, I finally found that if I said, "Trust me" it helped. Also, if I had eye contact, I could make them believe my side of the argument or whatever the situation was, and make them have all trust in me. But one day, Edward was insisting I lie down and I tried to use my power on him. I remember what I had said:

"Trust me, Edward, I'm fine." I had said to him, but all he did was stand there, on the verge of laughter.

"Don't try that on me, now. Let's go, let's lie down." Edward had said.

"No, I think I'm just fine standing." I looked him straight in the eye, pushing so hard for the trust to overcome him. I remember thinking, "Why isn't he folding?" Later, we found that Edward was immune to my power.

"So, I guess Charlie is worrying about you?" Edwards mellifluous voice brought me back to the present.

"Yes, I guess so." I said in a shaky voice, not able to talk when he was touching. Even though the change made me vampire, just like Edward, I still was affected extremely around him. His touch sent my non-beating heart bouncing and unfortunately, made me blush. This was another thing that disappointed me when the change had happen. I still blushed, and now it was even more! The one thing that I would finally leave in my human life that embarrassed me the most was carried over to my vampire life, forever.

Edward giggled a little at the heat now on my face. "I'm happy we kept that." He stroked my cheek lightly.

"I'm not…" I mumbled. He just laughed again and kissed the top of my head. He then made a trail of kissed down the middle of my nose, making me smile slightly. Once he got to my lips, I felt him smile against my skin and pull away.

"Hey!" I said angrily. He was teasing me! But all he did was chuckle softly and kiss me on the tip of my nose. "I wasn't done with you…" I said slyly and pulled at his shirt. He came back to my face, deepening in the kiss. This was why I had become a vampire, I reminded myself. For him to be totally relaxed in our kisses, letting them become deeper and deeper. Edward started to come on top of my, making sure all his weight wasn't on me (a habit) even though I could take it. He took my hands and held him above my head with one his hands. His other hand lingered at my waist. He was probably wondering if he should unbutton my pants or not…but instead, he pulled away, once again, teasing me beyond possible.

"You know, I really hate it when you do that." I said, trying to wriggle my hands out of his stone grip.

"I know…" He brushed his lips softly on my lower lip. "But you love me anyway." I nodded and he smiled. God, I did love him. I was hopelessly in love!

The rest of the day went by slowly. Edward and I sat on the bed, talking about random things.

"Won't it be great?" I asked during one of the many silences we had.

"What will be great?" Edward asked, looking out of his huge window.

"Us." I said, but he looked at me confused, "I mean, us, together, forever." I smiled, euphoric at the thought. Gosh, I love my life!

"I'm lovin' it every second." Edward whispered into my ear and then finally kissed me on the lips, making the room become lighter and lighter.

* * *

_A/N: So, lots of fluff in this chapter. If you are not a fluff fan...well I don't know. There will be LOTS of fluff coming up. Not as much the next chapter, but there will be more more more to come! I'm not trying to affend the nonfluff lovers, but if you are as in love with Twilight as me, it is impossiblenot to like fluff! But if you don't like fluff, totally cool. Sometimes I get sick of it too (Just not that often!)_

_QUESTION! Is there a way to update an already posted chapter without deleting all the reviews? JW, anyways, since i don't know how to do this i will put the note i wanted to put at the end of Ch. 2 here:_

_I know that in A LOT of stories on Fan Fic. have stuff about Bella and lingerie...and i HATE to be like everyone else, i just hope that you can see that Alice is a pro! ;) wink wink HAHA! so HOPE you enjoy it!_

_kp_


	2. Cops and Robbers

_A/N: You know whatI hate? Is when a person takes 5 MILLION years to update, so I'm gonna try REALLY hard to get my chapters out VERY VERY fast!_

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

Chapter 2- Cops and Robbers

"Bella!" Alice yelled my way. I was at Edward's door, about to go in. I hadn't seen Edward this morning, so I drove (very fast) in my new Porsche to his house.

"Yes?" I asked, starting to open the door again.

"No, wait!" Alice hurtled herself at me, knocking me against the wall.

"Hey! What's going on?" I got up from under Alice and straightened my shirt.

"Oh, nothing." Alice said cheerfully and bounced up, but she looked too honest. "Let's go shopping! I really think you need some new clothes."

"Is that an insult?" I asked, but I was kidding, "And anyways, you have bought me everything in the world. I don't want you spending anymore time and money on me!" I turned and started to open the door.

"Wait! Don't!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the steps. But as she dragged me, I remembered I had extreme strength, just like her. I started pushing off of her and she looked surprised at my forcefulness but she soon started pulling me down the steps. If you were watching us, you would have thought this was an odd scene. I was using my arms on the step above my head, trying to pull myself up. Alice had one of my feet, pulling me with all her strength down the stairs. At times, we would start breaking out in laughter, just because of how stupid we looked, but soon, our laughing fits would end and we would be back to pulling and pushing.

"Alice, please let me go." I said as I gasped for breath (habit.)

"No! We are going shopping!" She yelled at me and started laughing again, for not particular reason.

"Alice, trust me, I need to see Edward." I said. I saw Alice's body stiffened, in the way most people looked as I used my power against them. I relaxed and put my head back, sighing loudly. But there was a sudden jolt and I was flying down the stairs. I saw Alice's face, ecstatic as usual, but now full of energy and happiness.

"Alice!" I yelled, unhappy that she had fought my influence. We were down stairs in seconds and soon in Alice's car. She started the engine, ignoring my pout and arms crossed across my chest.

"That was totally unfair!" I said as she drove 120 mph.

"No, what is unfair is that you try to manipulate me like that in a fight!" Alice beamed, seeing I had lost the fight. From what Edward had told me, using your powers was strictly forbidden in fights. It made it a lot fairer, but I didn't want to be fair!

"It was a life or death situation." I smiled at her, trying to give her an explanation for breaking the rules. I could never be angry with Alice for more than five minutes. Even during our struggle on the steps, I found her to be funny and still my best friend.

"Whatever…" She muttered, but I saw something in her eyes that made me think. Why had she been set on not letting me go into Edward's room?

"Alice…" I started to say, but she put her hand on top of my mouth.

"Nope, I'm not saying anything! I can't say anything!" She said. I stuck my tongue out, trying to lick her hand to disgust her. I saw her face as she felt my slimy tongue, it was sickened in a way, but she didn't move her hand.

"Alice, come on!" I pleaded, my voice muffled against her hand.

"No, don't even try talking me out of this. I'm not giving in. So, let's just forget about it and shop!" I saw her face light up as she said her favorite word. Shop.

I just sighed and laid my head back. Alice removed her hand, seeing I wasn't going to try to integrate her. But that wasn't the end of it…

---0---

"No, Alice!" I yelled in front of the kinky-looking lingerie store. "I have come here, let you buy me a clothes costing as much as a small country, and now you want me to buy underwear with you?" I threw my bags down, showing I wouldn't do this.

"Bella, come on. You are making a scene." Alice whispered in a quiet, fast voice so no one else could here.

"Trust m…" I was about to say, but Alice slapped me across the face, to my astonishment. I just stood there, staring wide-eyed at her. You aren't supposed to hit people!

"Sorry, but that was the only way to shut you up!" She whispered as she dragged my bags and me into the store called _Cops and Robbers_. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

"Okay, but I'm not going willingly." I stated as she walked into the store. She went straight to the lacey thongs and started looking at them. I stood behind her and looked around the store. There were bars (like of that of a jail cell) painted on all the walls. Hanging off the walls were different things. I stepped closer to see what they were. First, I saw handcuffs with pink feathery stuff on them. I gaped and blushed horribly. Next to the handcuffs, there was a whip. Oh my gosh! This was a weird store.

"Alice, I don't think…" I started to walk over to Alice but she was right next to me with thongs in hand. She was putting one up to me, checking to make sure it looked good on me. I put my head in my hands, tremendously embarrassed.

"This one will look good with your skin color." She informed me, sticking a hot pink thong with a very small skirt on it up to my body. Sorta like a tutu, but way smaller. The skirt part was all lace.

"Alice, I can't wear that. I will never wear that!" I said to her. She was already in the bra section, picking out something to match.

"You will tonight." Alice whispered extremely quietly. I guess she forgot I was a vampire and I could hear her, but that didn't concern me at the moment. What was happening? She was defiantly keeping something away from me!

"Alice?" I said, rage slowly creeping up my chest, ready to explode. If I had been human, I would have had my anger tears rolling down my face by now.

"Mm hmm?" Alice said, looking at another "article of clothing" that was hot pink.

"Tell me." I said simply. She knew what I was talking about.

"No." She said. This was going to be hard.

"No? Tell me!" I threw the bra out of her hand and whorled her around to look me straight in the eyes.

"I can't. Don't use your powers, you are going to ruin the surprise." She said quickly, but put her hand over her mouth when she realized she said too much.

"Surprise?" I contemplated what could be happening. Edward's room off limits, lingerie, and Alice all giddy? What could all this mean? I still didn't understand. I saw Alice smile as she saw a confused look on my face.

"Good, you have no idea." She said curtly and ran (human pace) to wear I had thrown the bra. "Okay, ready to leave?" She asked with the two undergarments in her hand. I mindlessly nodded, still trying to figure this out.

Once we were out of the notorious _Cops and Robbers_ store, Alice and I went back to her car. She drove fast, which was okay to me now. I enjoyed going so fast that my life was on the line, except it wasn't. If I crashed, I would be able to walk away without one scratch! So, even if I couldn't die, it was still the _feeling_ that counted.

We got to the huge, beautiful house and Alice took all the bags and ran at lightning speed to her gigantic bathroom. I went even faster, wanting to see Edward finally. But as I ran past Alice's door, she grabbed my arm, making me fall backward.

"Huh?" I asked, but she just smiled and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Edward! Stay out of my head." Alice screamed toward Edwards's room upstairs. I looked at her questionably and then heard a loud growl come from Edwards's room. Alice giggled and sat me down on a chair. This only reminded me of the last time she used me as her own personal Barbie.

"Alice, I don't think I want to do this again." I started to get up, but she shoved me back down.

"Nope." She insisted and I sat down again, knowing she wouldn't let me out of this room without a scar or two (but vampires can't get scars, but she wouldn't let me out without a good fight.)

Alice looked at me and then started to poke at my new vampire-shiny hair.

"You know, the change didn't change your looks that much. Just your eyes." She commented. I remembered when the pain of the change had stopped and I had looked into the mirror. I had been disappointed. I looked like average Bella, nothing extraordinary. Like Rosalie or Alice. Of course, Edward told me I was always beautiful, but he was totally biased!

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as she touched my hair.

"No, I like it. Except your hair, it is so stunning. Gosh, I wish had that soft of hair." She admired me. I just shrugged, not caring at all. I closed my eyes and waited for the brushing and curling to begin. "I'm going to go with the natural look." Alice finally said. I looked up at her; so thankful I wouldn't have to go through all that again.

"Wait here." She said as she ran out the bathroom into her bedroom. She came back with two bags from our shopping trip. One was the small bag from the _Cops and Robbers_ place and another was from an actual _clothing _store. She took out the embarrassing underwear and set them on the sink counter. She then started digging through the clothes in the other bag. She finally resurfaced with a pair of faded, cute jeans and a shirt that was half-sleeved. The shirt was white with three small light orange stripes in the middle.

"Okay, so you wear these," She gave me the underwear, "Under these." She then gave me the clothes. I looked at her, hoping she was kidding, but she just shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. I took off all my clothes and put on the _Cops and Robbers_ "clothing." I felt ridiculous. Yes, I did _feel_ ridiculous, but I had to admit the color looked perfect for my skin. It fitted perfectly, which was not surprising since Alice and I had been shopping together for a while now. But after I put my shirt on, (which looked great, by the way!) I looked at my pants. How was I going to be able to fit those over of my tutu? Gosh, I never thought I would be thinking that sentence in my life! The jeans looked as if they were tight at the thighs, loosening toward the end. But instead of arguing with Alice, I put it on. I usually found she was right. To my surprise, the jeans fit perfectly on top of the underwear. It didn't look bulky or anything!

"Are you done yet?" I heard Alice yell from her room, her impatient, babyish voice made me giggle.

"Yes, come in." I said. She immediately bolted through the door.

"Wow, you look great." She said, circling me, "What do you think about the underwear?" Alice winked at me and raised her neatly cropped eyebrows.

"Um…" I smiled slyly, not wanting to say she was right, "They were…okay." I finally said.

"They look great, don't they?" She smiled and hugged me. She then quickly went to the corner and came back with a pair of shoes. They were flip-flops. I don't think I have seen flip-flops since I moved to Forks! If I could have cried of happiness, I would have.

"Alice." I said, touched. She put the simple black shoes on the floor and I put my feet through them. "Thank you." I hugged her with all my stregnth, and I felt her a little surprised. Did no one remember I was a vampire?

"Okay, _now_ you can go to Edward's room." She said. I smiled, not sure what was happening yet. But I wasn't thinking about that because I hadn't seen Edward in 24 hours and I was dieing. I ran up the steps as fast as I could. When I got to Edward's door, I stopped. I started thinking about the day's events and I was a bit anxious about what was happening behind this door. But the need to see Edward was much stronger and won over me. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Edward's soft voice answered. I opened the door slowly. I was shocked! His room looked so different.

* * *

_A/N: Next Chapter, HUGE HUGE FLUFF! I can't wait to write it! (lol) So, please review while I write. Hope you like this chapter!_

_kp_


	3. Hesitation

_A/N: Okay, soI figured out how to update an already posted chapter, so you don't have to answer that questoin! Okay, so this chapter could have gone on FOREVER, butI stopped it where it was. Are my chapters too short? Cuz I can go for WAY more if you guys want me to. Tell me what you think!_

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stehpenie Meyer._

* * *

"Wow." I said, awed at Edward's now transformed room.

Where his couch used to be was a small table. Now if I were human, I would think that as a place to have a romantic dinner to match the romantic room. But I highly doubted Edward brought an already hunted deer to eat. On the ground was silk fabric with red rose pedals sprinkled everywhere. Also on the ground were millions of candles lighting up the room. Each one was a different width or height. But to me, the most amazing thing was Edward. He was lying on the bed, which also had pedals on it, in loose jeans and a black shirt. Again, I felt the awe of how beautiful he was.

"Hello." Edward said, a smirk on his face. He got up slowly and came over to me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me in. We kissed for an immeasurable moment, but when he pulled away, I felt as if I wanted more. He saw it in my face.

"Don't worry. More of that later." He winked, sending shock waves up and down my body. He took my hand and led me to the table. There, he pulled out the chair for me to sit.

"Thank you, young sir." I said sarcastically and sat down. Edward chuckled slightly and sat on the chair across from mine.

"So, what's all this?" I said, looking around that the vast decoration of the place. All so romantic. Just then, it hit me. Edward's room off limits, lingerie, and Alice all giddy. They were all signs of what I was pretty sure of Edward setting the "mood." I couldn't have gone into Edward's room because he had asked Alice to make sure I didn't see his decorating. But I'm sure that Edward wouldn't tell her to get me lingerie. That was not the gentlemanly Edward I knew. But that only explained why Alice was so giddy. She knew that tonight would be my first, our first, time… "Doing it." I felt like a retard saying it, but it was true. But Edward most defiantly did not tell that to Alice. She must have seen it in a vision. That must have been a disturbing vision! Then something else hit me. I was wearing ridiculous underwear!

I must have had a worried look on my face because when I felt Edward's stone hand on my shoulder, he looked concerned.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I blushed, looking at him now. If only he knew…

"What?" He asked. He leaned in and brushed my cheek softly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I was set not to let him squeeze this thought out of me. So to change the topic, I asked him again, "So what _is_ all this?"

"I wanted to be with you. Alone." He said simply, and brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"Alone?" I asked, hardly able to breath.

"Yes, everyone is out of the house tonight." He said.

"For us?" I asked, astounded.

"Not only for us. Today, I made it designated take-your-sweetheart-to-dinner day." He giggled.

"Out to dinner?" I wondered, knowing for sure that none of the Cullens would eat human food unless they had to.

"We just call it that. But let's not get into the details…" He trailed off, looking deeply into my eyes. I wanted to turn away, I was not used to people staring at me, but I couldn't. His butterscotch eyes captured me, not letting me go. Suddenly, I thought of the bars that were painted on walls of that store I had gone to. I shook my head, not wanting to think about the handcuffs and whips.

"What did you do today?" Edward asked, reaching across the table to take my hand in his. He set our hands on top of the table and looked at them.

"I went unwillingly to shop with Alice." I said, making a mock angry face at him.

He laughed slightly, but tried to contain himself, "I'm sorry. I had to ask her to do it. How was I supposed to do this if you were in here?" He smiled.

"But this probably took you a second!" I refused, angry I had to go to some stupid lingerie store while I could have been here with him.

"Yes, but then you would have wanted to go sit in my room, and you very well couldn't do that. So I asked Alice to occupy you." He kissed my hand and all my anger faded away. I was sick of being across the table from him. I got up and sat down on his lap. He smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in his beautiful aroma. He kissed my hand and then a few places on my arm. Then, he trailed up my arm with small, quick kissed. He got to my shoulder and started to follow the line of my collarbone. I shivered with happiness as he kissed up my neck and finally, my lips. Once he was there, I kissed him fiercely back. And the best part was, he did the same. I was in heaven. After the kiss lasted for a few minutes, I felt Edward pick me up in his arms and start moving toward the bed. I remembered what I had figured out earlier and I stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Edward pulling away, feeling the stiffness of my body.

"What's wrong?" He asked, an anxious look on his face.

"Nothing." I said curtly and lunged back into his lips. He kissed me back with all his love and desire for me. We were now on the bed. His hands were on either side of my head and his body was off to the side, not on top of mine. He unbuttoned the buttons of my shirt slowly, keeping his now black eyes locked on mine. Once he was finished with the buttons, he took of his shirt. I saw his bare, white chest greet me with pleasure. But then, I looked up at him and saw he was smiling and looking at my chest. My first instinct was to cover my self up, but then I looked down and remembered my flimsy underwear.

"Edward, let me explain…" I started to say, but he was already unbuttoning my pants, so I assumed he did not care. When my jeans were finally off, he started to laugh hysterically.

"What is this?" He said between gasps of air.

"This is what Alice forced me to do. To buy this." I pointed at my tutu. I was trying to explain to him that I didn't have any part in the decision to get this, but he wasn't taking it. He laughed loudly. I just sat up and put my hands over my chest, trying to look as if I wasn't embarrassed at all. But, of course, my cheeks failed me. They were burning hot from my humiliation. Once Edward stopped laughing, he looked at me, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute." At this, he ruffled the small fabric for the tutu. We both laughed and I sank back down to lying position. Edward came back on top of me, kissing me fiercely. He started taking my bra off when I started feeling the giddiness of the moment ware off. What was happening? This was actually going to happen. Of course, I wanted it to happen, but why was I suddenly so scared and nervous. My stomach had a strange, tingling feeling in it. I stopped kissing him and I felt Edward's hands immediately drop from my back. He looked at me and gave out a huge sigh, but immediately stopped himself. He didn't want to look disappointed. He had seen my face, which was scared, and he saw my hands, which had been pushing him slightly off me. I was looking the other way, hoping he wouldn't see my sudden terrified feelings.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He got off the top of me and sat down next to me. I shook my head, not feeling like looking into his worried eyes. I heard Edward mutter something under his breath in the way he talked to his family. His mouth moved quickly in a small whisper. I was sure he said, "I mean, when you were human, you wanted more and more. But now, you don't want it!" I was outrageous at his words.

"I can hear you, you know?" I said, my face becoming red with anger.

"Well, then what's wrong?" He asked, throwing his hands up in the air. He did not understand why I had rejected him.

I really didn't understand either. I looked around his CD filled room. The candles on the ground looked so nice and romantic. Why had I ruined this night? I love Edward. What am I doing? I looked back to Edward's face, which was impatient. His face reminded me of what we had been talking about.

"You aren't hurting me, of course not." I smiled before I said, "I'm a vampire, and almost no one can hurt me." I held up my arms, flexing them comically. Edward smiled, but it did not stay long. "I'm not sure why I can't go any further. I just can't seem to." I looked down at my hands, ashamed that I made Edward change me and now I couldn't even show that I had really wanted it. I had REALLY wanted it being a vampire and I still am so extremely happy that I was now to be forever with Edward. The thought of it made me elated and all giddy inside.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "It is okay. I can wait till you feel right. Don't forget, we have all the time in the world." Edward chuckled. I smiled, happy he wasn't mad at me. "I can wait a million years for someone as heartfelt and beautiful as you." Edward caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I blushed strongly, and Edward chuckled once more. He kissed my cautiously on the lips.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and disappeared out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you like it. I will try to update as soon as possible._

_kp_


	4. Porsche

_A/N: Short filler chapter, just to let you know! You don't really have to review this._

_**Disclaimer**: Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyere_

* * *

Once Edward was out of the room, I quickly put back on my clothes. Those undergarmets were more than embarrassing! I got up and sat down on one of the chairs, and waited patiently for him. Actually, I think I was the only one in this family to be patient at all. I had countless conversations with Jasper or Emmett where I would take about five seconds to think of an answer to their question, and they would be off, already disinterested!

Finally, he came in slowly through the door. In his hands were car keys.

"Let's go for a ride." Edward jingled the alluring keys in front of my face. I was a bit confused but I still quickly took the keys from his hands.

"As long as I get to drive!" I smiled playfully and ran out the door, but even before I was at the steps, Edward had caught me by the waist, holding me tightly.

"And what makes you think I would agree to that?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because I have been deprived of my riding privileges this _whole_ day!" I reminded him slyly of how he made me go shopping with Alice.

"Okay, but maybe I could drive some?" He let me go and I turned around to look at his pleading eyes.

"Umm…" I thought about it, wondering if I could give him such a gift when he consciously made me go shopping. But then, I looked into his deep beautiful eyes and I dissolved. It was so unfair the way he did that. Why didn't I have that affect on him? "I guess so." I finally said hesitantly. He smiled hugely and picked me up in his arms. He ran the fastest I have ever seen him run (in his house) to the car. He slid me into the driver seat of the Aston Martin and then quickly sat in the passenger seat. He was smiling and his hair was messy, but this only made him look better. He waited there, looking as if getting ready for the fast, invigorating car ride. But I just sat there, thinking.

"Come on! Let's go!" Edward said in a childish voice. He jumped up and down in his seat, ready for the high-speed ride.

"I want to drive _my _car!" I got out of the car and threw the keys to the other side, right outside of his door. And even though he wasn't out of the car yet, he still caught them. I jumped inside the car and found my keys on the dashboard.

"Why not my car?" He asked.

"I like my car better." I turned on my Porsche, and it purred reassuringly. Aww, I love this car. And just to surprise Edward (which was nearly impossible) I suddenly stepped on the gas all the way. We were out of the front yard immediately. And instead of turning toward Forks, down the hill, I turned the other way. I had never gone past his house, which was in the thick woods. When I looked over at Edward, he looked curious, but he didn't say anything. I pushed down the gas even more. Now I was going 120 mph, and Edward was looking a bit scared.

"If you get a ticket…" He warned me, but I just shrugged and once again, pushed the pedal further. Soon, the road became winding and it was hard to go 140 mph on it. I slowed 110, but I wasn't so happy. Edward and I were in silence as I drove up the now inclining hill.

"Edward, do you know where we are going?" I asked, breaking the quiet.

"Um, I have only been up here once before." He shrugged, then added, "At the top of the hill is a beautiful cliff. From there, you can see all the stars, if it's not cloudy."

I nodded and kept going, determined to reach the top. The whole way, I thought of the reason of my previous reaction to Edward. Why had I stopped? Maybe I was scared. But no, whenever I was with him, I felt an overwhelming calm, just like when Jasper was in the room. So scared was defiantly out. But maybe I wasn't scared of him? Maybe I was scared of It. I wasn't sure, and by the time I reached the end of the road, I still was undecided. Edward and I quickly got out of the car and walked together to the edge of the cliff. I looked down at the drop under us. And for some reason, I felt queasy, though that wasn't possible for vampires. I turned around and looked around. The cliff itself had grass and one small tree on it. There were not many trees here, unlike the road I was just on. As I was about to sit down, I felt Edward's cold hand grab my hand. I turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry." He whispered. And I knew, some how, that he was talking about earlier this evening. And even though his reassurance would usually help me, this time it didn't. It only made my mind race faster, knowing he was thinking about it too.

We both sat down. I leaned back and looked up at the cloudy sky. I knew, as a vampire, that dark and cloudy was very good, but right at that moment, I wish I was in Phoenix. Bathing in the hot sun. I looked over at Edward, who was sitting up, looking in front of him. He looked down at me, smiling.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I thought, not sure if I should say I wanted the sun. If I did, he would interpret it as a longing I had to be human again, which was untrue. So, instead of telling him the truth, like I always did, I told him a pure lie. "I was thinking about how nice this place is." I said, looking straight into his eyes, and for the first time, he believed one of my lies.

He smiled and nodded his head. I took his hand and sighed. I would have to tell him, sometime, why I had stopped. Why I had been scared, or whatever the feeling was. But for now, I was okay with just sitting here and relaxing.

* * *

_A/N:So yeah, I'm sorry it is so short, but I needed a little filler. While I wrote this chapter, I thought of some new ideas for the rest of the story. So sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out until a while, I need to plan and strategize. Thanks for your patience!_

_kp_


	5. 101 Messages

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. Here you go. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up faster!_

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

After that night on the cliff, I hadn't talked to him. For three days straight, I avoided him. That night, I had driven him home and told him I was going to Charlie's house.

"But why?" Edward asked, dumbfounded. I had been at the Cullen's for 24/7 and very rarely did I talk of Charlie.

"I need some quality time with my father." I had lied to him, and he believed me. After Edward had gone back into the house, I drove, full speed, to Charlie's house. I knocked on the door loudly, hoping to wake him up. I didn't want to break into the house at 1:00 in the morning.

"Who is there?" I heard a groggy voice on the other side of the door.

"It's Bella, Dad." I said. I heard a small, "Oh!" and then the lock being undone.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked me right away, pulling me inside of the dark house.

"No, Dad. Trust me, I'm fine. Edward didn't hurt me. I just felt like being over here for some time." I assured Charlie with my powers and walked up the steps I knew so well. I opened the door to my room slowly, almost scared to see it. I felt as if I hadn't been here for ages.

I walked into my deserted room and turned the lights on. My bed had the same blankets and covers it always had. The window that Edward had climbed through countless times had a curtain pulled over it. The desk, which had the very old computer on it, had dusk and other old molding things stuck to the corners. I opened the shelf of my drawer. It made a loud squeaky noise, but it came out easily. Inside was nothing. I had taken all my clothes to the Cullen's house when I had decided to move. I bent down to look at the other drawers.

"Hmm…" I said as I opened the last drawer. To my surprise, in the drawer were the silky pajama bottoms my mom had gotten me from Victoria Secret. "How did these get in here?" I thought out loud. I distinctively remembered them in my drawer at home (in Phoenix) with the tag still on them. But I didn't care. They looked extremely comfortable and I felt like being extremely comfortable. But first, I had to find decent underwear. I looked through all my drawers and didn't find one thing. I looked around my room desperately. Why didn't I leave anything? Finally, I thought of looking under my bed.

"Ah ha!" I said in victory as I pulled my old suitcase out. Inside, logged at the bottom of one of the pockets, were simple, white underwear. I put those on and then put the pajama bottoms on top. "Aww, this is the life." I whispered to myself as I sat on my bed and laid back. I sniffed the pillow and I felt a pang of loneliness. It smelled exactly like Edward. Suddenly, I felt I needed him. I needed him, or I would die. I got up quickly and went to the door, but I stopped myself. "No. The reason you came here, Bella, is because you were supposed to think about what had happened." I reminded myself. I unwillingly sat back down on the bed. It felt like today had stretched out over a year. I started to sort through the images of the day, but I couldn't stay focused. I felt thirsty, thirsty for blood. And though this wasn't a new idea to me, it still seemed weird to go hunt. I looked at my window and sighed. I would have to do it now. Charlie wouldn't notice, I would be back before the sun would be up. I got up and pulled the window up with ease. I stepped elegantly onto the roof. The light summer breeze hit me slightly, caring many smells. I concentrated on finding the smell I wanted. Animal.

I finally sorted through the humans and road kill to find that a deer was near. I even heard its little hooves bouncing in the brushes. It was in the small forest next to the house. I took a deep breath, feeling calm run over me. I walked straight toward the end of the roof, and instead of stopping at the end, I kept walking. I fell down quickly, but I landed on my feet, of course. Once I hit the ground, I broke into a full sprint. I ran through the trees without difficulty. At first, trees were sparse, but soon, they were so close together, it would have been hard to fit through. But I could do it.

I kept running until I smelt the sent near enough to hide. I saw a huge tree and crouched under it, and before I started to hunt, I prepared myself. I had gotten this advice from Edward, who told me techniques for "beginner" hunters. I closed my eyes and used all my senses. I heard a few footsteps that were faint; they were probably in town somewhere. I smelt the deer's throat, exposed openly. I felt the heat from its body and the heat coming off the many trees around me. "Let go, Bella. Let go." I said to myself. But then I remembered not to think my name, because that is what ties me to human life, which was not a way to get in the "mood" for hunting. "Let go. Give up and let go." I said again to myself. Soon, I felt my mind finding ways to corner and kill the deer. I crouched down in a catlike stance and opened my eyes. The deer was just behind the tree in front of me. I wanted to growl, but I didn't, since I didn't want to scare it away. I got on the ground and started crawling toward the hopeless animal. Its dark, emotionless eyes looked at me, and I saw the deer-in-the-headlights look, but this _was_ a deer, so that made sense. It unexpectedly pranced away, not knowing the trouble he was in. I lunged at it, going directly for the throat. I heard a small noise from him, but it shut off quickly as I sunk my teeth into his feeble neck. I suddenly felt his body relax as it was drained of its blood. I sucked, trying to make the most of what was far from making my thirst go away.

I ate two other ones, but stopped after I felt the nagging sense of feeling badly for the poor animals. I ran back home, wiping my blood stained mouth with the back of my hand.

I was in front of the house at once. I looked behind me to see that the sun was about to come up. I looked up at my roof, wondering how I could jump up that high. I looked around, searching for an answer to my problem. I found it. The gutter climbed up the house, undisturbed. I climbed up swiftly and was immediately in my room. I smiled, proud of my ability to fend for myself. But then I felt the horrible sting of aloneness. I longed to see Edward, but I knew I had to figure this out. With hunting out of the way, I sat down on my bed. I thought and thought. What had made me stop? Obviously, it was something deep within, something I had never known about because if I had known, I wouldn't have gone through with the transformation. Why was I _hesitating_?

---0---

As the sun trickled into my room, setting a sparkling line across my face, I heard Charlie's loud feet coming down the hall to my room. I immediately got under the covers and curled up into a ball.

I heard the door open slightly.

"Bella?" Charlie's loud voice disturbed the quietness I had had for the past five hours. "Bella, wake up." I slowly started to stir (to make it look real) and I got up, rubbing my eyes.

"Dad?" I asked, making sure the sun didn't touch my skin.

"Bella, I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to you." He sounded serious so I decided not to protest and get up. I followed him down the stairs and into the living room. I sat next to him on the couch.

"So, how's it been going with Edward?" He said casually. Too casually.

"Dad!" I threw up my arms, frustrated at his unnecessary concern, "I told you, trust me. Edward is a great person. He is not doing any harm at all!" I again, used my power to make him see my side. Charlie nodded silently and looked up at the blank TV.

"He called your cell phone more than ten times." He whispered. I sat back a little, shocked at how he knew this.

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

"You cell phone was down on the kitchen counter. And last night, I couldn't sleep so I went down to get some food when I found your phone." He explained.

"Don't go through my personal stuff." I said, crossing my arms.

"I didn't!" Charlie shook his head, " I just looked at the front. It said 'tens calls missed, Edward.'" I looked back at him with angry eyes, though he could see that I wasn't really that angry. I sighed, letting out my anger. Okay, so obviously, Edward was worried, but not _that _worried. If he was worried enough, he would have came to see me tonight. Also, why hadn't I heard Charlie get up? Why didn't I hear my phone ring?

I was pulled back to reality when I heard Charlie get up and go upstairs. I sat there, trying to remember the solution I made up just last night. My solution to why I had pulled away from my one and only love. I racked my brain, wondering how I could have forgotten that. Then, it suddenly came back to me. The reason I had stopped was because I loved him. And for some reason, I still had that feeling that he couldn't do it because of his thirst. I knew, for sure, that this wasn't the reason. I mean, I was a vampire, he was a vampire. It was impossible now for him to loose control and hurt me, yet I had a feeling that I was still the feeble, small Bella. But the feeling was probably just a stupid notion, but still. I cared too much to push him too far, and I knew I wasn't going to, but I still felt that way. Soon, I would have to tell Edward. He was waiting and I didn't even want to start listening to those messages on my answering machine. I got up (picking up my cell phone) and went back into my room. Curiosity got the better of me and I started to replay the messages.

"I." It was Edward's silky voice, but all he said was "I" in this message. I went to the next one.

"Love." He said one other word. But I was a bit confused.

"You." He said in the next message. I smiled at his joke. He was sending individual messages with one word to make one whole big message. I listened to the rest and found that by the end he had decided to give me space, and when I was ready, to call him.

I would call him. Then talk to him. And soon, I would be helped to get over this problem. (Hopefully!)

* * *

_A/N: Tell me if you liked it. Or not! REVIEW, so i can become better! Thanks!_

_kp_


	6. Confessions

_A/N: I'm sorry that my last two chapters were short and uneventful, they are just filler chapters. Actually, the last one i like to call a "bridge" chapter since it sorta connects two scenes...but who cares? LoL! Love the reviews, thank you sooo much, they really help me. Cuz sometimes iget bored of writing (short attention span) and then i check my email and i find all these nice reviews and that is what makes me go back to my writing. (btw, i am having SOO much fun writing this, it is just my attention span that won't let me go on for more that 10 min.)_

_**Disclaimer: **You know what it is...Stephenie Meyer owns everything._

* * *

I looked at my silver cell phone on the other end of the bed. "I can do this." I told myself, but it didn't help at all. I wish I could use my own power on myself. If I could only make myself trust myself. (If that makes any sense!) I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number, I had it memorized. I pressed the call button and waited impatiently.

"Hello?" I heard Edward's concerned voice.

"Edward?" I asked, not really needing to.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed out, "I was so worried. Did you get my message?"

"You mean message_s_!" I laughed and I heard Edward's nervous chuckle on the other end. "Um, I think we should meet somewhere to…um…talk." I stuttered.

"Of course, I'll come and pick you up!" He said excitedly and hung up before I could say anything. I hung up the phone and looked at myself at my full-length mirror. Okay, my hair is a total mess, and my clothes look way too expensive for me. Gosh, I hate it when Alice buys me things! I hope I looked good to Edward. I heard a car door slam, but that would have been barely audible to a human ear, so I guess my hearing _is_ good!

I ran downstairs and opened the door before Edward could. I smiled at him and took his outstretched hand. He led me to the car and helped me in (as if I needed it!) We started driving, but all I was doing was looking at his perfect features. I missed him so much.

"I missed you." Edward broke the silence. I shook my head to get out of the daze and smiled slightly. How could he know that? He couldn't read my mind…

"I missed you, more." I challenged him.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward snarled playfully.

"Uh huh!" I mumbled and kissed his hand. I looked around the familiar car, and remembered what we needed to talk about.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked.

"Our meadow, of course. We need to spend more time there." He informed me. I nodded, looking at the landscape speeding by. It was sunny. I would get to see Edward's marvelous skin again! I was now excited, but I must remember my reason for going out with him in the first place.

I squeezed his hand in mine, feeling another surge of happiness. If he had never changed me, I would have died, literally.

Soon, Edward slowed the car in front of the thick forest.

"Can I run?" I pleaded, wanting to feel the exhilarating sensation again.

"Um…" Edward contemplated, wanting to carry me. I interrupted his thought process before he could decide.

"I can do things on my own, you know!" I smiled at his scowl, "But, if you really want to carry me, then you can carry me back."

"Okay!" Edward's grin lit up my day. He started running and I was right behind him. Of course, he was way faster than me, but it wasn't too hard to keep up. The air whipped across my face, trying to make me falter, but I wouldn't let it. I narrowly missed huge trees, making me laugh with pleasure. Each time I was getting close to a tree, I would close my eyes and then open them at the last second, seeing how close I could get to the tree without hitting it. But soon, my game finished because we were at the beautiful meadow. I heard the same sound of flowing water that I had heard when I first came here. But this time, I knew it was a creek, just northeast of here. I walked into the sunny meadow, leaving Edward to dust off some twigs that had stuck to his clothes during the run. The sun was warm, making me feel the warmest I had ever felt since becoming a vampire. I looked over at Edward. He had just finished pulling a leaf off his pant leg, and now he was staring at me. I didn't know what he was staring at, so I looked down to the ground, feeling self-conscience. A strand of hair came in front of my eyes and I put it back behind my ear. But just as I was sweeping my hair away from my face, I stopped, shocked at what I had just had a glance of. I had seen a sparkling, shiny thing that wasn't my hand. I slowly lifted my hand and stared at it. It was glowing! The diamonds that Edward had in his skin were shining on mine. My jaw dropped, not really feeling like I was real. The same way I had felt about Edward, thinking he would disappear at any second.

"You look so beautiful. I can't believe it…" Edward trailed off, walking toward me. Once he hit the sun, he also lit up like a diamond, but he didn't make a show of noticing. He kept walking toward me, staring at my face, legs, and my arms. I just stared at him, now totally uninterested in myself. He looked so beautiful, too beautiful. I couldn't believe it myself!

He traced my jaw, looking at my skin deeply.

"I thought that you were already the most beautiful person ever, but now…well now you have exceeded anything I ever thought was possible." He whispered. He kissed my cheek, seeming like he was testing my skin. Once he felt that my skin was normal, he moved his lips to mine. He kissed slowly, making me melt into his arms. Why did he have to do this to me? But soon, the daze was stopped by my memory. I wanted to get this conversation over.

"Edward?" I mumbled against his lips. He didn't stop kissing me, making me angry (actually, not that angry, but I really tried to be.)

"Edward?" I said again. I heard him sigh deeply and reluctantly pull away.

"Yes darling?" He said. I noticed his eyes looked a little sleepy, in a dreamy way.

"I want to talk about the other night." I forced myself to say. The sooner I told him, the sooner I would be in his arms, again.

"Oh yes, that." Edward frowned. We both sat down on a log and he faced me.

"I want you to promise me one thing, though." I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Of course."

"You can't interrupt me until I'm done." I said.

"But…"

"No, you can't!" I smiled at his cross face. He nodded and I started to talk. "Edward, you know I love you. I'd love you forever and ever and still feel it wouldn't be enough. So, when I was thinking about why I had stopped that one night, I knew for sure that it wasn't because I didn't love you enough." I sighed, remembering how long I thought about this. I looked at the ground, not wanting to let my nerves take over and make me chicken out. "I thought for a long time. I didn't know why I had stopped. I mean, I love you! It didn't make sense when I got the chance to do something that I knew I had thought about and that I wanted to do it with you, as a vampire, I stopped!" Edward looked at me questioningly, "I became a vampire not only to be with you forever, but to let you be relaxed when you were around me. Not worrying about how you would get through the day without drinking my blood." I answered his question.

"I stayed in my room, wondering why the hell I was acting so strangely. I couldn't figure it out. If I had had any doubts, I wouldn't have asked you to change me in the first place! I was very frustrated." I told him. "Then, I thought maybe I was scared of…you know…of 'It'." I blushed at my stupid remark, but Edward just took my hand, showing he was here for me.

"I knew that wasn't it because I'm never scared of anything when I'm with you. Then, it had hit me. The reason I hadn't let it go any further because I didn't want you to loose control." I stopped, letting myself glance up at Edward's face. He didn't have any emotion at all, so I went on. "I know that now that we are both vampires, it is impossible for you to loose control, but I don't want to push you too far…" I felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"Bella, that isn't possible. You shouldn't worry." He said. I looked down, wondering if I should scold him for backing out of his promise to not interrupt me.

"I know, but I just _feel_ that way. I know you can do it. It is just the feeling that is throwing me off." I said. His long arms picked me up and laid me on his lap.

"Hun, you don't have to worry." He pulled my hair back and whispered into my ear.

"I know, I just…"

"Shh…" Edward stopped me before I could say anymore. He rocked me back and forth, seeming to make all my troubles to go away. "I am fine. I can go as far as you want to go. I don't care, as long as you're happy." He whispered again.

"Edward," I started to say, but couldn't exactly remember what I was going to tell him. Having him touching me was not a huge help either, "I love you too much. Way too much." I giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm in the same dilemma." He retorted.

---0---

For the rest of the day we were in the meadow. At random times Edward would suddenly fly out of nowhere and pounce on me. He would start kissing me, and I would relax, knowing everything was okay.

One time, I was using his arm as a pillow as I looked up at the blue, cloud free sky.

"Edward?" I broke the long silence.

"Hmm?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"What was your first reaction when you saw yourself in the sun?" I asked. He looked up in thought.

"I was very shocked. But since Carlisle had told me, I was prepared." He told me.

"But, then how did Carlisle act when he first saw?" I asked, wondering what would happen.

"Well, he tried…" He trailed off for a reason unknown.

"Tell me." I tugged on his shirt in a kiddish way. He kissed me lightly on the lips, making my grip on him loosen and my foolish whining stop.

"Carlisle tried to take out the 'diamonds'." I heard Edward chuckle a little, but I thought that was kind of weird.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He resented the fact that he was a vampire, of course, and so he didn't want

these," He slid his hand up and down my sparkling arm. I shivered involuntarily and from the look on Edward's face, I knew he was enjoying this. He kissed me lightly on the lips again, this time motioning to open his mouth. I obeyed, but my past fears were banging on my stomach, telling me to stop. I didn't want to pull away, but I did.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly. "I'm really really really sorry."

"Don't be." He took my head in between his hands and brought my face one inch away from his. "You're mine forever, and that is the most I could ever want." His breath tingled my skin, making me smile a little. He let go of my face and we both laid back down, my head on his shoulder.

"Can you be _mine_ forever?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever you want. I'm your slave." He breathed out. He kissed my neck and then laid back and closed his eyes.

I sat up a little, watching him "sleep." He was too beautiful, especially in the sun. I traced the muscles of his arm, just like the first time we were here. I saw him smile as he felt my finger start tracing his facial features. I got to his lips and traced them as well, but before I could move on to his forehead, he had his mouth around my finger.

"Ed, let go!" I whispered. He merely shook his head. I thought for a while, wondering how I could get my finger out of his mouth without fighting for it. An idea popped into my head.

I kissed his neck and then trailed up to his jaw. I would use his own tactics against him…hahaha! I then kissed his nose, then his chin and just to tease him, I kissed the corner of his mouth. I felt the grip on my finger loosen a bit, but not enough for me to wiggle it out. I then kissed more of his lips. I felt his mouth starting to give in, but he wouldn't let me go without a fight. I went to his ear with my lips.

"If I kiss you, will you let me go?" I asked. He smiled (with my finger _still _between his beautiful lips) and nodded. He let go of my finger and I shifted a little, making myself comfortable. I placed my lips on top of his and started moving them slowly. I felt him respond and soon he had flipped me over onto my back and was on top of me. I ran my hands down his back cautiously and then, right then, I let myself go. I didn't care anymore. I knotted my hands into his golden hair and kissed him harder. Edward hesitated a little, but then did the same right back. To. He had his hands on my hips, gripping then slightly. He took off his shirt and then proceeded to take mine off. But I stopped, unfortunately.

"On grass?" I asked, grimacing a bit. Edward started rolling with laughter at my statement, but I still looked at him with a quizzical eye. "What?" I asked.

"You are almost too much!" He said. But finally his face became serious and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. I nodded, feeling stupid, again, for ruining the moment. I quickly put my shirt on and got up, holding my hands out in front of me like a little kid. "I'm excited to carry you." Edward winked at me and swung me on his back. He ran faster than I had ever seen him. Actually, faster than _anyone_ I had ever seen! When we got to his car, he carelessly threw me in the passenger seat and quickly made a U-turn and went 150 mph all the way home. Once we got to the house, he picked me up and ran to his room. He shut the door loudly and put me on the bed.

"Better?" He said, laughing a little. I nodded and got up. I tugged on his shirt toward the bed.

"I'm far better than better." I said and kissed him deeply, letting him sweep me away, the way he always did.

* * *

_A/N: My note up there...that was REALLY LONG! Sorry. WEll, i get some complaints about the legnth and stuff, well this was 7 pgs, i think, so hope you like it. If you want longer tell me, i can try to stretch it out. Actually, i can really make this 10 pgs, but i know that if it isn't interesting the WHOLE time, ppl don't read...so ya_


	7. Wash Your Hair

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to get it out. Something was wrong with my computer so i couldn't put this on...anyways here it is..._

_**Disclaimer**: Twilight does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

He slightly fell over onto the bed, which made me laugh because I don't think I had ever seen him stumble. I laid down and soon found Edward carefully kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. He kissed my neck, then my shoulders, and then my collarbone. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed. I heard a rustling noise as he took off his shirt, and I opened my eyes, wanting to see his perfect body again. I looked at his pale skin and then his stomach, which had muscles that weren't huge, but enough to see. I smiled up at him as he looked at me curiously and closed my eyes. I felt him slowly, almost like asking permission, pull my shirt up. I held my hands above my head and he pulled it over. I was even happier when I realized I _was _wearing normal underwear.

Edward let out a small sigh and I had to open my eyes again. He was looking at _my_ body now, but once he saw me looking at him, he adverted his eyes to my face. He came back to my lips, kissing hard, but slowly. I moved my lips with him and I could tell he was happy. I had always been unresponsive stone under his kisses, but now, I was just as into it as he was. His hands skimmed over my stomach, making me shiver slightly. He had his hand on my jeans and I shivered again. He slowly unbuttoned them and undid the zipper. I heard him hold his breath as little by little he inched down my pants. I smiled at his carefulness and did it myself. I pulled my pants down, to his surprise, and kissed him. At first, he was a little taken back by my sudden fast movements, but soon he was kissing me, too.

He eased us back down to the bed and I got lost. The only thing in the world was Edward and I. I wouldn't have been able to wake myself from this surreal fantasyland if I had wanted too. And as we both slipped under the covers, both of us in our underwear, I let him take care of me. He always knew what was best for me, and now was no exception…

---0---

Two Hours Later… 

"Edward, please. Can't I just get up?" I struggled against Edward's tight grip around my waist. I wanted to get up and go outside. It was sunny and so beautiful, but he was determined to stay in bed ALL day.

"No, I'm sorry. You are all mine." He said for the hundredth time and squeezed me closer. And even though I was "mad" at him, I still felt happy in his arms. I kissed his bare chest and again, tried to struggle out of his arms. I could tell he had to make an effort to keep me where I was, but he was still winning.

"I can be all yours outside, right?" I asked, knowing this would go nowhere.

"Yes, you could, but then what if someone wanted you and stole you away?" He asked, kissing my nose.

"No one can take anything away from you." I reminded him. He laughed and nodded.

Last night, we did It. I had been so scared, my hands were shaking. And to my surprise, Edward was as scared, or maybe even more scared, than me. This was his first time doing anything like this, which gave me courage, and then again, no courage. I wanted him to be in the same boat as me, of course, but I also wanted him to know a thing or two about It. But all of that had faded later in the night. Later, Edward had pulled me as close as possible to him and didn't let me move. I had told him that I would get bored, but he didn't listen to me. The only thing he wanted to do was look into my eyes and trace my face and, on occasion, tickle me to death.

"If you really want to go outside, I guess we can." He said quietly. I smiled and looked around the room for my clothes, but before I could reach my shirt, Edward had handed me his own shirt. "I know you like my smell." He shrugged and I smiled and blushed slightly. Last night, oh god, I had blushed so much, I thought I was going to be permanently red.

I pulled on his shirt, which was huge for me, and walked up to his huge window. I wish there was a balcony here…

"What are you thinking, my love?" Edward asked, suddenly behind me, hugging me tightly.

"That I wish there was a balcony here." I said without thinking.

"Hmm…" Edward sniffed my neck, "I think I can arrange for that."

"Oh Edward, no! I don't want you spending more money on me. I was just saying, it would be great, but please don't do it!" I turned in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Of course not, I'll do whatever you say." He surprised me by not arguing. I smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly and turned back around to look at the rising sun. It was so beautiful, and I had no clue what Edward had been talking about how being a vampire was hell and uneventful. I sure was having a great time!

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, breaking the long silence.

I heard Edward gasp and turn me around, "No way!" He said simply, crushing me into his chest.

"No way what?" My voice was muffled against his skin.

"No way I'm going to let you or us go anywhere except here." He said, chuckling slightly.

"We have to be in _here _all day?" I managed to pull my face off his chest and look into his dark topaz eyes. Even though I was complaining, I knew this was going to be the best day ever. To be stuck in a room with Edward? Wow, that was better than heaven.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to let you go anywhere; I don't want you to talk to other people. All I want is you here with me, forever." He looked so sorrowful as he told me his explanation. And as I thought over why all of a sudden he was being so protective (not that he already was), I felt the same sad feelings as him, though, I did not know why.

"Please don't be sad, I'm sorry." I mumbled and pulled him closer to me, "I'll do whatever you want."

He pulled me even closer, if that was possible, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not sad, Isabella, I just want you to be with me and safe." He pronounced my full name so carefully and beautifully that I forgot to stop ogling at him and start looking at him like he was a real person.

"Bella?" His voice brought me back to reality and my back straightened in attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry…um…well I…" I tried to explain why I had just gone off in a daze, but I was having no luck. But instead of me explaining myself, he pressed his cool lips on top of mine and moved them slowly. I internally smiled at how familiar his lips felt to me now. I liked it, almost too much.

I felt Edward start pulling away, but I didn't want to stop, so I pulled him closer. Of course, he didn't object, but after a few minutes of just kissing, he stopped.

"I'd love to do that forever but…" He trailed off, pulling me back into bed. He put me under the covers and sank in next to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He stroked my hair and at one point, I felt him sniffing it.

"Oh no." He mumbled quietly.

"What?" I asked and tried to turn around, but his arms wouldn't let me. He didn't answer me so I started getting anxious, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"You don't smell like yourself." He said so quietly that even my sensitive ears had a hard time hearing it.

I didn't say anything back, not sure of what I was supposed to say. I couldn't say "oh well" since I knew that without Edward's smell, I'd die. And I couldn't say "oh no!" because then he would feel even worse about it, so instead, I just sat there silently, waiting for some explanation.

"Ugh!" His sudden outburst made me jump. "You smell like me!"

I chuckled quietly and smelled the collar of the shirt I was wearing. Pure Edward-smelling.

"Don't worry, it will fade." I reassured him, but he wasn't taking it.

"Go take a shower." He pointed to the door.

"Now?" I asked, totally confused.

"Yes now!" He pulled me up from the bed and nudged me to the door. I felt totally unwanted.

"But what about the rule you just made about me not leaving this room." I gestured to his huge room.

"Hmm…" Edward thought; he had obviously not thought about that. "You will just have to take a shower with me. But you will use your own shampoo." I smiled nervously, wondering how taking a shower with Edward would be.

We walked across the hall into the bathroom. For some reason, no one was home. Edward turned on the shower to warm up and I watched him. I felt suddenly self-conscience about taking my clothes off. Of course, he had seen me before, but I still felt strange.

"Bella, the water is warm now." I heard him call from inside the shower. I slowly took his shirt off, feeling stranger and stranger by the moment. I stepped into the now steaming shower and I felt two cold hands on my hips.

"Now wash your hair." The voice demanded me.

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you liked it. Oh, i just fixed some minor changes on Ch. 6 so that is why i put it up again...anyways, REVIEW...PLZZ i need to have something to keep me going, or stop me! _

_kp_


	8. A Game of Cards

After the shower, Edward and I went down stairs to watch some mindless TV. To both of our surprise, no one was there. But there was a note.

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_We decided that tonight would be a great night to go hunting. We will be back midday tomorrow. Oh and this next part is only for Bella, Edward._

I looked over Edward's shoulder as he read the note. "This parts for you." He pointed to Alice's neat handwriting toward the bottom page.

"For me?" I asked and took the paper. It read:

_How was it? I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't say anything to both of you, just so there were no expectations. I hope you and Edward are happy forever._

_Thank you Edward for letting Bella read that, if you did! I'll see you both later._

_Love,_

_Alice_

"Did you read that part?" I asked, almost already knowing the answer.

"No." He said quickly. Too quickly.

"Are you lying?" I chuckled.

"Of course not. Seriously, I didn't read it!" He threw his hands up in protest. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. We walked into the living room and turned on his huge plasma TV.

"There is nothing to watch." He said as he changed channels quickly.

"Honey," I put my hand on top of his, making his thumb stop pressing the button, "To know what is on, you must wait and watch." I informed him and slid the remote out from under his long, slender hands. He just nodded quietly and watched as I switched the channels slowly.

I was surprised at how obedient (he isn't a dog, I know) he was to my wishes. Before, he would protest about everything and anything I said, but now, he did whatever I wanted.

"Hmm…there _is_ nothing to watch." I gave up trying to find a station with something good on. I turned it off and scooted closer to Edward.

"So, how are you this morning?" He asked playfully and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Everything is just perfect." I said and snuggled closer to his body. I felt him squeeze me closer, but the moment was over before it really had started because I heard the door slam open and Alice calling out threw the house.

"You didn't hear her coming before?" I whispered to Edward.

"No, and don't accuse me, you didn't either!" He smiled and got up, exposing him and I sitting on the couch.

"Oh there you two are!" Alice screeched and ran over to us, hugging Edward and me. I blushed, knowing why she was giving us special treatment, "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, we did. How was hunting?" I asked politely and sat back down on the couch. Edward plopped down next to me and put his hand around my waist. I saw Alice sit in a chair across from us.

"It was okay. Just deer and elk, and Emmett didn't have much fun." She smiled a dazzling smile and danced out of sight. Soon, we saw the rest of the family coming in. I really hoped Alice hadn't told anyone about her vision.

"Oh, hi Bella!" Carlisle waved at us and then ran up the steps in a blur.

"Hi." I muttered quietly, _really_ hoping Alice didn't say anything. I saw a huge shadow start approaching us and knew immediately it was Emmett.

"How was hunting?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer.

"Don't even ask!" He yelled and followed Rosalie's slim figure walking up the stairs.

"What is he thinking?" I asked, seeing no one in the room anymore.

"The power is for me, not for you." Edward said, crossing his arms. Now, all-of-a-sudden, he was being his normal, fighting-over-everything self. I wonder if it is because of his family, but that thought was soon out of my head because Edward was kissing me. I kissed him back quickly, but pulled away, wanting to stretch my legs.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked Edward, whose face was hurt and confused at why I had pulled away.

"Didn't you hear me before? No going anywhere!" He repeated himself.

"But what if it is a secluded place where no one can see me or anything?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said and got up. He held my hand and walked up the steps at human pace. When we were passing Emmett's and Rosalie's room I heard a strange noise.

"Edward?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Just ignore it, Bella." He tugged my hand and quickly led me up the next flight of stairs. I let my curiosity die down as I remember what Edward had once said. "_Emmett and Rosalie are both very physical people."_

Once we were in Edward's room, he started looking through his huge CD collection.

"Music?" I asked and looked out his window to see the beautiful Sol Duc River.

"I just felt like listening to something." He said and I heard him open a CD case and put it in the player. I heard the familiar sound of Debussy fill the air.

"You remember that one time I had this song in my car?" Edward asked and I nodded, "You knew the song, which was such a surprise to me. Most people your age, I mean our age," He corrected himself, "Listen to mindless rap, which I obviously don't like. You had surprised me so much, but then I later found out that you would surprise me all the time. From saying things I never thought you would to totally ignoring the whole Edward-is-a-vampire thing." He referred to himself in third person. I nodded, listening to the beautiful Clair de Lune play through the speakers. It reminded me of my mom, which I hadn't seen for what seemed like ages. I again looked out at the now cloudy sky. Mom hates it here. I chuckled at myself. I don't know what she was talking about when she said that Forks was a horrible place to live…

---0---

It was now midnight and all the Cullens were down stairs, playing a very violent game of Go Fish. I sat in Edward's lap, sharing a hand of cards together. I looked at Emmett, who was scowling. He was mad about playing with Edward since he could read minds.

"But that is totally unfair! He can see all my cards!" Emmett growled as Alice swiftly handed out the cards.

"I promise I won't use my powers, promise." His voice sounded so sincere, but I knew better than to believe him. I guess Emmett knew better too.

"No!" He yelled and stomped on the floor, making the house shake slightly. If Rosalie was here, she would have been able to calm him, but once we had said we had told her we were going to play a card game she had said she needed to work on her make-up, or something. Obviously an excuse to stay away from me, but for right now, I didn't care.

"Bella do something." Edward whispered the smallest of whispers into my ear. I knew what he was talking about almost instantly.

"Emmett." I called his name, but he was still trying to reason with Carlisle, "Emmett!" I yelled and he looked at me, "Now come on, you know Edward won't cheat. He is a fair player and has he ever broken the rules?" I asked, making total eye contact with him. His eyelids started drooping.

"Yes, you." He said dreamily.

"Oh, well other than that?" I asked him, smiling as everyone else started to see what I was doing.

"Okay, Edward can play." Emmett gave in and I smiled happily, leaning back into Edward's hard chest.

Everyone picked up their cards and started to look at them. I was able to see all his and he occasionally asked for my assistance, even though he knew I was horrible at this game.

"Does anyone have any aces?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Edward's card and saw an ace. I was about to say that we did, but I felt him nudge me. I kept quiet.

Once it was his turn, Edward went on a role. He asked all the cards that he had and knew that the other players had. By the end, the whole stack was gone and no one had any pairs except him.

"That was so unfair!" Emmett roared and ran up the steps, I chuckled.

"Edward, you promised." Esme scolded in a motherly tone.

"I'm really sorry, but I had to." He said so innocently that I almost believed him.

"Just don't do it next time." She said and got up, holding Carlisle's hand. She didn't seem affected at all by his beautifulness and ability to dazzle so well. I soon saw Jasper and Alice staring at each other in such a loving manner that I felt wrong looking. But soon, they got up as well and went to their own room, Jasper kissing Alice's hand the whole way up. I sighed, feeling so content that I thought I might just burst!

"So, great team work, huh?" Edward chuckled, sliding me off his lap.

"Oh yes!" I smiled and looked out the window. I could see a small light coming from the east as the sun slowly started to crawl into the sky.


	9. The Lake

_A/N: Sorry it took so long...but I think this is one of my longest chapters! Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

You don't know how glad I was that it was summer. I mean, going to school was such a normal thing, and staying up all night and then trying to keep a normal conversation going with Mike or Jessica was extremely hard. It felt as if I had to two lives. But luckily, it was summer, which is also good for vampires since then not many people see them with their radiant skin.

Today, the Cullens family made a plan to drive down to Oregon, just outside the border of Washington. There is a lake there, which is very deep, so no one goes in it. That is, except for us vampires. It is very secluded and right off of Nehalem River. So, as the Cullens started hauling their bags into Emmett's huge jeep, I wasn't surprised to see Rosalie carrying four bags for herself. We were only going for two days, but she somehow managed to find four bags-worth of clothing. Wow!

Of course, I had insisted in only bringing one small suitcase with about three outfits, but Alice insisted in at least two suitcases. So, yesterday we went shopping. Actually, we wouldn't be the right term. Alice did most of the shopping as I stood behind her, making sure there was no going into that horrible _Cops and Robbers_ store. She had bought two swimsuits, three new shorts, and two new sunglasses. Which would have been at an okay price at Target, but we went to all designer stores. My swimsuits: from Juicy Couture, my shorts: from Abercrombie and Fitch, and one of my sunglasses from Chanel, the other from Gucci. The receipt overwhelmed me as we came out of each store. And each time, I had told her this was unnecessary, but she didn't take it.

Edward hadn't come with me, which was a disappointment. But the thing that had bothered me most was what Rosalie had said:

It was the day before we were going to the lake, and this was the day Alice decided we should go shopping. And to not be rude at all (and a hopeless attempt to be friends with her) I offered to ask Rosalie to come.

"Don't you think it would be fun?" I giggled in a fake way to Alice. She didn't know me well enough to see my fakeness. We both walked over to her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" Rosalie's beautiful voice called.

"Me!" Alice said and stepped inside the room. I had stayed at the door, not wanting to intrude on her.

"What do you want?" I had heard Rosalie's mean voice ask Alice.

"Bella and I were wondering if you'd like to come to the mall with us? Bella needs some new clothes, seriously!" She giggled; I could see she had been trying to get Rosalie to get into the girly mode also.

"No, are you kidding me?" Rosalie said in a clear voice. She wasn't even whispering! "I would never go _anywhere_ with that…that…" She trailed off, trying to find a suitable name to call me. That was when I had stepped into view, hoping not to hear the rest of Rosalie's explanation.

"No." Rosalie said finally, giving me a look that had made a shiver go up my spine.

"Rose, you don't have to be so…" Alice had started, but saw that she wasn't paying attention. Rosalie had gone back to sitting in front of a mirror, looking at her flawless skin.

"Come on, Bella, it'll be fun with just us!" Alice said excitedly and pulled me out of Rosalie's room.

That had made me so mad, that I thought I was going to go up to her and scream. But I hadn't, of course. When Edward had asked me what was wrong, I had said nothing. He had obviously heard Rosalie's mind when she was talking about me and wondered what I had done to set her off. And for that matter, I had no idea. What had I done? Hadn't she been jealous that I was human and she was not? Now that I'm vampire, all hate and resent should be gone, but maybe there is more? Maybe Rosalie had kept it out of her mind, hiding it from Edward. The only thing was, how was I going to find out what she was hiding…

---0---

As I sat in Edward's lap, bouncing up and down as Emmett took us on some unpaved back road to the lake, I looked at the window, not seeing the familiar glowing green of Forks. Now, there was rock and dust everywhere. Alice was on Jasper's lap on our right, and Carlisle and Esme where sitting next to each other, on our left. And the funny thing was, we were not uncomfortable at all. This car had so much room, it was hard to believe!

After much bickering, Rosalie had managed to get a seat in the passenger side, next to her husband. I looked at the back of her head, her golden hair falling gracefully over her shoulder. I felt a pang of jealousy, but that feeling was soon rode away once I heard Edward's voice near my ear.

"We're almost there." He informed me, snuggling me closer to his body. I leaned back, making our faces right next to each other.

"I love you." He whispered so quietly, I wasn't sure if he said it. I turned to see his face, which had a small, impish grin on it. I chuckled.

"Me, too." I said and kissed him on the cheek. These next two days would be heaven!

Finally, we got to the lake. It took a second for everyone to unload their luggage into three small cabins that I was guessing they built. Rosalie and Emmett had one cabin, Carlisle and Esme had another, and Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I shared one cabin. It confused me why Rosalie got her own cabin, but I really don't care right now. The beauty of the lake was amazing. It wasn't too big, but when I looked down, I couldn't see the bottom. Around it was a thick forest with Evergreens and other towering trees.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Edward whispered. We were now on the porch of the cabin, looking out to the lake.

"Yeah, it's amazing." I whispered back. He put his hands around my waste and hugged me from behind. We stood there for what seemed like hours until Alice started calling our names.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"I'm right here!" I yelled back, kind of irritated I couldn't spend eternity with Edward and only Edward.

"Oh!" She smiled as she ran lighting fast to the bottom of the stairs, "We are going swimming, come on!" Right then she ran so fast that even my keen eye didn't see her. She jumped into the lake, making a small splash. Then I saw Jasper jump in, making a bigger splash, and then I saw Emmett jump. Now, if I thought Jasper's splash was big, I obviously hadn't seen Emmett's. It seemed that he made the _whole_ lake ripple as he jumped in. Everyone was laughing and that's when I saw Esme and Rosalie sun bathing. I wonder, do vampires get tan? I don't think so, but I would have to ask.

"Go get your bathing suit on, I'll meet you in there." Edward said, nodding toward the lake. I nodded and went into the room, trying to find the suitcase that held my two swimsuits. I found them easily, but then I had to decide which one to wear.

One was light yellow, with red polka dots on it. It made me think of the song that goes, "She wore and itsy bitsy, teeny weenie, yellow polka dot bikini." It was just the normal bikini kind, thankfully not the string bikini one, like Alice had thought I would like. No way! Then my other swimsuit was a dark shade of red. It was much more…sexy…I guess you can say. It was exactly the same style as my other, but the dark red had sparkles all over it and swirls of different shades of red on it. I decided to go with the polka dots. I went to the bathroom (which is totally unneeded in a vampire cabin) and changed.

I came out with a towel on, feeling a bit self-conscience.

"Come on!" Alice motioned toward me. She was splashing water at Edward. And from what I could see, it was impossible that her little hands had made such a big wave over him. My mouth dropped as Edward was drenched with water. How could Alice do that? But then he did the same thing. A HUGE wave, taller than me, started towards Alice. She screamed with joy and shielded her face.

"Bella, are you coming?" Edward asked impatiently, trying to shield the next wave coming from Alice.

"Um…" I said quietly, stepping back onestep towards the door.

"Ugh!" Edward yelled and started running towards me. And even though I have seen Edward's chest numerous times, I was still amazed. His perfect muscles were tight at his stomach. His white skin looked surreal with the image of the lake behind him.

"Bella?" Edward asked, and I noticed he was close to me now.

"Yes?" I asked in a dazed voice.

"Do you want to come in?" Edward asked, I heard the smile in his voice. But I didn't need to hear it since it was plastered hugely on his face.

"Yeah, but…" I said, not sure why I had not wanted to go in the first place. Edward blew all my troubles away. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the lake's edge. I dropped my towel slowly and walked into the water. It was warm! Not hot or burning, but a pleasant warmth. I then dived into the lake, not making a splash at all, like the others. When I resurfaced, I heard Edward growling. I spun around and saw him advancing on Emmett, baring his teeth.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Emmett pleaded. I wonder what happened…

"Are you ready for some fun?" Alice said behind me. I reluctantly turned around to see her smiling. "Rosalie, Esme, do you want to play?" She said in a normal conversational volume.

"I don't want to." I heard Rosalie whisper to herself. This whole hearing-things-far-away was a very good tool sometimes.

"Of course!" Esme smiled and jumped up, walking human pace into the water. We separated into teams. I was with Edward and Esme and the other team was Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"You know what?" Emmett asked loudly to Edward.

"What, Emmett?" Edward replied in a bored tone.

"We are going to beat you! We are going to beat you so bad, it'll be hard to walk!" He yelled and splashed a huge amount of water toward Edward. Edward just shook his head and ran his fingers through his drenched, golden hair. I was starting to not like Emmett's competitive side.

"Hello darling." Edward said, smiling at me. We kept walking forward, the water getting deeper and deeper to the point I was treading water. "We made this game up a while ago. There is a ball, and then we pass it around, making sure the other team doesn't get it. And every time you pass to your own teammate successfully, you must swim to the bottom of the lake and touch the ground…"

"Yeah! And _no_ cheating!" Emmett interrupted.

"Well I know you think we will be cheating since we will get down and back up so fast!" Edward smiled at me before making the come back. Emmett smiled a wicked grin, sending shivers up my spine. We were defiantly going to lose. Playing against Emmett's huge body, I wasn't sure if I could even see past him!

"I'm sorry if I suck." I said to Edward, who was now telling Esme to spread out.

"Don't worry, remember, vampires are good at everything." He reminded me.

"I am always an exception." I muttered to myself and went about twenty yards away from Edward.

"No, go further!" He said.

"But then you can't throw to me, it is way too far!" I said.

"Bella, are you forgetting something?"

I thought for a while, trying to remember what I was forgetting. It was inhumanly possible to throw that far. Wait, _inhumanly!_ That was the key word.

"OOHH!" I said and swam as fast as I could farther out. We were now in the middle of the lake, the deepest part. I looked down and saw pitch black. How was I going to reach the bottom without hitting anything? But before I could answer that question, I heard Esme calling my name, and she had the ball. I swam over toward her, but not too close, and waved my hands up in the air. I saw the small ball flying towards me, a perfect throw right to my hands. I caught it, astonished at my own skill. I looked around desperately and saw that Emmett and Jasper were swimming full speed at me. I looked to Esme's spot and groaned. _Get up faster!_ I yelled internally. But just as I was about to duck from Emmett and Jasper's extremely huge figures, I felt I was air borne, except for two cool hands holding me by the waist. I looked down to see Edward holding me up, away from Jasper's reach. I held the ball over my head, hoping so much that Emmett couldn't and wouldn't knock over Edward. I looked down and smiled at Edward. He smiled quickly back, but he mouthed a word. What was it? I was never good at this type of thing. Was that an "O" he was saying?

I looked at him questioningly and he just scowled, obviously giving up with trying to make me understand. Now, Emmett was lunging toward the ball, missing it only by inches. I looked over to Esme's spot, but she wasn't there. Why was it taking so long? But then I heard her voice, which was behind me. I tried to turn in Edward's hands, but couldn't.

"Turn around." I said very quietly, hoping only Edward would hear. He did. He turned and I quickly threw it to Esme's small figure off in the distance. I jumped out of his arms and dived down. The darkness hit me almost immediately. I opened my butter-colored eyes as wide as they could go and pushed harder. It was getting extremely colder down here, but it didn't bother me. Soon, I felt the sandy bottom of the lake. I touched it with my foot and started swimming back up, hoping I wasn't taking too long. But before I could escape the darkness, I felt hands pull me back by the legs.

"Let go!" I yelled underwater, but the sound was muffled. I tried to see what was on my leg and only saw two slender, white hands. Each fingernail was painted with dark red and each fingernail was perfectly sculpted. I knew immediately who it was. Rosalie.

"Let go!" I yelled again, trying to make my words sound like words under the deep water.

"No, just leave us alone." I heard a bubbly reply, and even though it was beneath water, I knew Rosalie's snobbish voice anywhere.

"Rosalie!" I yelled, knowing I wasn't in any danger of my life, I would have enough air, but I still felt totally pissed. "I'm _not _leaving! Do you hear me? I love Edward and all the Cullens, even you!"

"No you don't! You just want to make everyone so happy and carefree, but you're just a fake!" She screamed. I felt her hands move up to my waist and turn me to face her. Her pale face scared me at first, but then I saw the inevitable beauty in it. Why did she have to be so pretty? Even below water, her features just looked intensified. Her golden hair was flowing beautifully above her, reminding me of Little Mermaid.

"Rosalie, I don't know what is your problem, but if you don't want Edward mad at you for the rest of eternity, then let me go!" I yelled, trying to find a way to get back to the surface, in my angel's arms.

"Oh, that scares me so much!" Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "I don't care if your precious Edward gets mad at me. I just want you gone, gone forever!"

"I'm a vampire now! I'm not leaving! Ever!" I said, again trying to make my voice sound clear, "I don't understand you." I finally said and yanked my body, with all my strength, out from under her grip. I swam as quickly as I possibly could to the top and when I finally broke through the surface, I took a deep breath.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward immediately had his arms around me, kind of swimming for me.

"I'm fine!" I said and started swimming toward the shore, but he didn't let me.

"I heard everything." He said, and I gaped.

"But we were under…" I tried to process how he could have done that.

"It got up here, eventually. Are you okay, seriously? Did she hurt you?" He asked, looking up and down my body.

"Edward," I said, laying my hands on his bare chest, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

He nodded slightly, but he didn't look convinced. We swam back to the shore and he immediately took me to our cabin. He sat me down on the bed and paced the room, looking at me curiously occasionally as I dried off. I kept my bathing suit on because of the nice weather outside.

"Tell me everything." I said simply. He stopped walking and stared deep into my eyes. What had he heard just a minute ago? What was Rosalie thinking?

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you liked it...I know, Rosalie is a bitch!_

_Tell me what you think!_

_kp_


	10. Hot Springs

_A/N: This one is a bit short, but I'll get the next chapters up by this weekend (May 6&7) i know, i said that for these chapters, but I decided to put aside HW for a while...hehe!_

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight and stuff is Mrs. Meyer's_

* * *

"Rosalie hates you. I always thought that she disliked you, but she truly detests you. I don't understand. Her thoughts are jumbled. She is thinking the same exact thing from the first time she hated you. That you were human and she was not, but then there is something else. Either she is hiding it from me or she doesn't know herself. I can't tell." Edward said, staring off past my shoulder. I thought. I knew there was something else! But the problem was that neither Edward nor I knew what it was.

"So she still hates me because I _was_ a human and she was not." I stated again. Edward looked at me sorrowfully, trying to make me feel better, but I just shrugged. I felt bad, of course, but I mostly felt curious. I wanted to know so badly what was going on in her head.

"Edward! Bella! We are going to a bonfire!" I heard Carlisle call. A bonfire? So…human!

Edward and I both shook our heads, expelling the thoughts that were clouding our mind. He took my hand and led me behind the cabin into the thick forest. We walked for what seemed like hours.

"Edward, why can't we run?" I pleaded.

"Let's just walk." He said simply. He was normally impatient, so I didn't understand why we were walking.

"Why are we walking?" I asked, stating my thoughts clearly.

"Because I want to." He said, tensing a little.

"Tell me!" I demanded, stomping my foot and standing still. Edward jostled back, still holding on to my hand.

"Bella, don't be difficult…"

"Tell me why we are walking!" I said, not listening to what he had just said.

"Because I feel like…"

"No, that is not the reason, and I know it!" I interrupted him, looking at him straight in the eyes. I tried my powers again, knowing it wouldn't work but hopelessly trying anyways.

"No." He said with a determined voice.

"Please?" I asked, walking up to him and pressing my body to his. He tensed and I saw his eyes become cloudy, "I just want to know. It can't be that bad…" I encouraged him, encircling my hands around his neck. He let out a huge sigh, expelling his beautiful scent into my practiced nose. I breathed deeply, trying to smell every cent of it.

"We are walking because…" He drifted off and I inwardly smirked. I may not be able to use my trusting powers on him, but I defiantly could use _another_ power on him, a power I had above no one else except him. "We are walking because Rosalie is there and I don't want her to…fight." He said.

"Fight? Like fist fight?" I chuckled a little, trying to imagine Rosalie punching someone. No doubt, she could take almost anyone, but she probably wouldn't want to break a nail.

"She is thinking that…" He trailed off and I realized this was the first time he had really shared any information on another vampire's thoughts with me. I smiled at him and rubbed his back, trying to encourage him. "She says, in her head, that if she sees you she will kill you. I don't know if she means it literally, but I don't want to take a chance." At this, he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I dropped my head to his shoulder and closed my eyes. What has this turned into? War of the vampires?

"Then what do we do?" I finally asked, lifting my head up to see his face. It was calm, but I knew better than to believe it.

"I say we go somewhere else." Edward said. I looked up at the sky; the moon was full and shining brightly above us. I looked back to his face and slightly nodded. He smiled, an ear-to-ear smile, and threw me on his back. He ran, fast a furious, as I complained. I hit him softly on the back, half-pretending I was mad at him. I wanted to run myself, but I also loved being so close to Edward.

Finally, we stopped right at a steaming hole of water. Edward swung me around and put me on my feet. I looked down at the hole, its diameter was double my height, and my jaw dropped. It was steaming with extremely hot water and looked to be very deep. I looked over at Edward who was pulling off his shirt. His skin glowed like the moon, which made him look even more dreamlike. He took off his pants (showing the boxer I had gotten him. Black with pink polka dots!) and jumped into the steaming water. A big wave of water splashed on top of me, matting my hair to my face.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said in a mock angry voice. I said each word slowly, pronouncing my syllables. I quickly took my shirt off and my shorts and cannon balled in. To my embarrassment, my "wave" was merely a small splash, a frog leaping into water. Edward laughed hysterically as I scowled and blushed.

"So what? Just because I'm not a big and heavy doesn't mean I'm not good enough!" I tried to defend myself, but Edward just kept laughing. After a while, he quieted, making it him smiling and me just scowling.

"I'm sorry. I really am!" He exclaimed, taking my waist and trying to pull me closer. I resisted, even though deeply wishing I could be in his arms. "Bella, please. I really am sorry, it is just, I love you so much." He finally said the last part with a sigh. His voice was the kind that made humans drop like flies and made me drop like…something other than flies. I shrugged, trying to look undecided as I swam over to him. His long arms took me by the sides and pulled me into his lap. I relaxed, feeling the warm water flow next to my body.

"Oh, by the way." I said quietly in a dazed voice. If I were human, I would be asleep by now, "I love your underwear." I didn't have to look at Edward to see him scowl in embarrassment. When I had came home from the mall (another one of Alice's shopping sprees) I had brought a small bag to Edward. He had smiled, and opened it. But when he did see the bright pink dots, his smile vanished, leaving a crease in his brow. I had laughed so hard that my sides had hurt after. He had told me that he wouldn't wear this and I told him it would be rude to decline a gift. He had told me he didn't ask for a gift, and I had told him too bad. So, after much argument, he gave in. One day, I had found him wearing it. He had a small hole in one of his jeans at the thigh. I had wondered why there was a pink spot there and when I had asked him, if he would have been able to blush, he would have.

"Well, I love them." Edward finally said, giving up on trying to say he didn't have a choice, or some other excuse. He stoked my wet hair and then swept it aside, resting it on my shoulder. He kissed my bare neck and then across my shoulder. He picked up his face and in one of his lithe movements, turned me around to face him. He kissed me passionately on the lips, separating them ever so slightly. I kissed him back, hugging him closer to me, but then he stiffened. I sighed with disappointment. I knew someone was coming. But what I didn't expect was _her_.

"Get off of him now!" She screamed. Her voice scared me so much; I started backing up off of Edward's lap. But instead, he held me tighter, making me unable to move.

"You have no right demanding us around." Edward said with a calm voice. I looked at him with scared eyes. I was truly scared, deep-down-to-my-lifeless-bones scared.

"I have no right!" She uttered to herself. I then saw her appear from the same place we had entered. She was wearing a tight sweater and shorts. "You are my brother and I have a lot of rights over you!" She screeched and I flinched, not wanting this to be happening right now. I felt Edward pull me even closer when he saw me flinch.

"Rosalie, just go away!" Edward's calm voice had finally broken into a yell.

"No, Edward, I don't think Bella is right for you." She said in a calm voice. I couldn't believe what she was saying! Not right for you! She sounds almost jealous.

"It is none of your damn business!" He yelled, pulling me even closer, again. I then turned, trying to get a look of her. Her eyes were pitch black and her hair was a mess. And even though she looked this way, she still was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Can you just leave me alone? I haven't done anything to you. I don't understand you!" I said, finding my strength and sliding off of Edward's lap. He didn't pull me back this time.

"You don't need to understand me. I actually hope you don't try to because it is almost too much for you small brain!" She retorted and my jaw dropped. So this was how it was going to be? An insult war _and_ vampire war?

But instead of me talking back to her, I turned away and went to Edward. I sat next to him and held on to his hand underwater.

"Please leave." Edward growled, his voice low. I was happy to see Rosalie mutter something incoherent and run off in the other direction. Once I was sure she was out of earshot, I let out a huge breath. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder.

"I just don't know what has gotten in to her…" He said, shaking his head.

"Can we just forget it for now?" I asked. I sat back down on his lap, facing him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He then kissed me on the nose. I kissed him on the forehead. He kissed me on my eyelids. It was starting to become a game. I kissed him on the bridge of his nose. And I waited blindly for him to kiss me somewhere else, but he seemed to be hesitating. I opened my eyes to see a befuddled Edward searching for a place where him or I hadn't kissed before. I chuckled and pursed my lips. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. I sighed and scooted closer to him.

For now, Rosalie was a distant, unimportant "hump" in the road.

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you liked it..._

_review for me, plzz...tell me what i need to improve on_

_thank you for all the reviews TOO_

_kp_


	11. Crash

_A/N: Here you go..._

_**Disclaimer**: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's_

* * *

When we got back to the Cullen house, everyone claimed they were "tired" and retired to their rooms. Edward and I sat in his living room, saying nothing. I was thinking about what had happened over the trip, and I bet Edward was thinking the same thing.

After about ten minutes of silence, I saw Edward's head whip around toward me. I looked at him curiously, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking past my shoulder at something. I turned my head and saw Rosalie walking by. She looked at me with hate and disgust written clearly on her face. I smiled at her, trying to make her see I was not going into war with her, willingly.

She saw my smile and looked at me with rage. She misinterpreted it; she thought it was a mock, not an attempt at truce. Instead of going on her merry way, she started coming toward me and I heard a low growl behind her throat.

"Rosalie, don't you dare." Edward warned, but she didn't listen. I just sat there, staring at her huge, magnificent eyes. I felt scared, of course, but for some reason those eyes kept the feeling distant.

"Rosalie, no!" I heard Edward's cry and I was brought back to the present. I looked around and saw Edward tackling Rosalie to the floor.

"Oh!" I yelled and got up, not knowing what to do with myself. "Emmett!" I screamed, he would be able to fix this. He was there in an instant.

"Edward, get off of her!" He roared loudly, shaking the house, but Edward did not get up.

"Edward, Emmett has got it. Everything will be fine." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. It took a second before he gave up. I saw him throw Rosalie's hand down in anger and he got up and started to walk my way.

"That's right, listen to your Bella." She snickered and was helped up by Emmett. They both ran up stairs to their room. I had to hold back Edward from going after her again.

"Honey, it is okay." I soothed him. I sat him down on the couch and I took his hand. He seemed to be shaking. "What was she thinking?" I asked, appalled that such a little incident could have him so revved up.

"I don't want to tell you." He said through clenched teeth. I nodded. I understood; if he didn't want to tell me, I was okay with that.

"Whatever it is, don't worry. We'll be fine." I said, and kissed his hand. He smiled slightly and got up.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested and I nodded, bouncing up and walking out the door. Whatever Rosalie had thought must have been bad, or else Edward would never _jump _on anyone!

---0---

"What do you mean 'Rosalie is going crazy'?" Alice's soft voice asked. I was upstairs in Edward's room. He had told me to wait here while he went down stairs to get something. It had been taking a while so I started to come down stairs, but then I heard him and Alice talking.

"What I mean is that she wants to kill Bella!" Edward exclaimed in a whisper. I sat down on the steps as quietly as I could.

"No way!" Alice said in off-hand tone. Edward must have nodded because I heard a small, "Oh." Come from Alice. "Do you mean literally _kill _Bella?" Her voice sounded strained.

"Yes! I wouldn't have brought this up if it was all a joke!" Edward said in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe you two should move?" Alice suggested.

"And be running from Rosalie our whole life? Not a chance." Edward said, "We need to find out what is wrong."

"You are the one who can read minds, so don't ask me!"

"I know that, but Rosalie's mind is not giving me the right information. It is saying that she is still jealous of the fact that Bella is human and she is not. But that can't be the right thing, since Bella is one of us." I loved how he said I was one of them.

"So maybe she is trying to trick you. Or maybe she doesn't know why she is doing this, so her head just uses that as a reason." Alice said.

"I'm pretty sure that she is trying to trick me. I need to get to the bottom of this. I can't be around _all_ the time for Bella." Edward said in a tired tone. I felt a little bad that I had to be watched and taken care of.

"Bella can go through a fight alone, she can!" Alice squeaked, "Edward, you got to let her do her own things, let her fend for herself sometimes." I was glad Alice said this. Even though I want to be with Edward every second of the day, he never gave me the benefit of the doubt. He still felt like I was poor little Bella, who couldn't walk across flat surfaces to save her life.

"I know she can, it is just me that can't let go…" Edward whispered.

---0---

"Bella?" I heard Edward's soft voice behind the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's your room." I laughed.

"No, it is both of ours." He said and laid next to me on the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked and propped himself up on one elbow, looking at me.

I took a minute to answer; making sure my voice didn't betray me. "I'm fine." I said even though I was thoroughly scared. I was scared of Rosalie, I was scared that maybe I _couldn't_ fight for myself, and I was scared that we would have to move away from the people I loved.

But Edward didn't know all that, so he nodded, believing my fineness. He kissed me on the cheek and laid his head down on the pillow. He took my hand involuntarily and put it on his cheek. I saw him frown a little, as he didn't feel the warmness he used to feel, but he kissed it anyways.

"Bella?" He said after a few minutes of silence. "What do you think Rosalie is mad about?" He asked. I smiled, feeling as if finally, he would ask my opinion on something.

"I'm not sure." I said. "Edward, don't get mad when I say this," I looked over at his face and he nodded slightly, "but maybe she loves you. Maybe when Carlisle had brought her to the family to be with you, she did fall in love with you, and you just didn't see it or feel it." I explained. He sat there, his face composed.

"Bella, that is not it. I'm sure of it." He said in a determined voice.

"How do you know? You might be wrong!" I accused him.

"I have heard her thoughts about Emmett. She loves him a lot, more than her close or her self-image." He said and I nodded, understanding a little. Her love for him didn't show much at all.

"Then I have no clue what is going on." I said, looking at our hands intertwined together.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know either." He said.

"Edward?" I said quietly and Edward squeezed my hand in acknowledgment. "I'm scared." I said. I felt like crying, why wouldn't these dry eyes give me tears!

"Bella don't be!" Edward immediately hugged me into him, my face resting on his shoulder. "You don't have to be scared, I'm here for you." He reassured me and rubbed circles on my back.

"I know." I mumbled. He lifted me off his shoulder so I was in his lap, facing him.

"I don't want you to be scared. You can't be scared." He pleaded. I looked at flawless features: his topaz eyes, perfect nose, and unblemished skin. I sighed, looking down.

"I can't just stop myself." I said. Edward put his hand on my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"If I were with you, all the time, would you still be scared?" He asked, his face looked as if it was pained. I looked at him, not sure. I was never scared of anything with Edward, but what I had heard down stairs had made me think I should feel otherwise. I didn't want to be a burden to Edward. But I didn't know if I could lie to Edward now.

"I'm never afraid of anything with you." I whispered, but before he could say, "I told you so" I said something else, "But I don't want to be bothering you all the time. I don't want to be that extra load you have to pick up."

Edward looked appalled by my statement. "You would never bother me, you would never be an 'extra load', and I love your company." He smiled at the last phrase.

"But isn't it hard…"

"No." He put his hand on my mouth, "Don't even think about that. This whole Rosalie thing is just an excuse for me to be with you _all_ the time!" He said and I smiled. He took his hand off my mouth and brought his lips to mine.

"You don't need to worry about a thing." He whispered before touching his cool lips to mine.

---0---

"We are going shopping, want to come?" Alice asked me. She meant 'we' as in Rosalie and her. And if I wanted to commit suicide, I would defiantly go with them.

"No thanks, I have to do some work." I said to her and turned around to see Edward standing there, as usual. He hadn't broken his promise to be by my side at all times. Hey, I wasn't complaining!

"Oh yes, Bella and I are going to do yard work!" He smiled at Alice and slightly frowned at Rosalie. Edward took my hand and led me to the back door of the house.

"So, yard work?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Actually, not really. We just have to go on the roof and look at gutters, but it only takes a second." He shrugged. There was a ladder, which went up two stories, at the side of the house. Edward climbed it and then jumped to the top of the third story. I gaped, wondering how I was going to do that.

"Come on!" He yelled from the top. I climbed the ladder and stood on the last step, not even holding on to anything (my balanced had improved.) "Now jump, I'll catch you."

I didn't doubt that he could catch me; the only thing I was scared of was the jumping part. Now, you'd think that when you turned into a vampire with great strength and sense, you would have some courage. I guess I didn't count as the normal vampire.

"Come on, you'll be fine." Edward said, holding out his hands. I gave him an exasperated look before I jumped straight up, surprising myself when I went higher than the roof. I came back down quickly, but I hit the roof softly.

"See, you can do anything!" Edward chuckled and took my hand. He led me through the slanted tiles to the center.

"But the gutters are on the outside." I reminded him and he shook his head.

"No silly, I'm checking the gutters, you are sitting here." He directed me. He walked gracefully off to the other side of the roof as I sulked. I felt like a child.

I looked around, suddenly taking in the beauty. You could see just past the trees that surrounded the Cullen house. It was breathe-taking: the luscious green trees, the small creek that flowed right behind them, and then the total wilderness beyond. I was so taken back by the perfectness that I didn't even hear Edward say my name.

"Bella?" He said, slightly shaking me.

"Oh, sorry." I said in a sleepy voice.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"Defiantly." I agreed. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. He traced patterns on my leg as I looked out over the great expanse. I just couldn't believe it was real. But it all ended too soon, when we heard Esme call our names. This time, getting down seemed way harder.

"Okay, all you do is jump backward, you'll hit the ladder, promise." Edward said. He then suddenly jumped. I gasped, but then laughed when I saw he was climbing down the ladder.

"Okay…" I said. I jumped down and I felt the cold metal hit my feet and hands. I let out a big breath of air. I climbed down and met Edward at the bottom. We came into the house to see Esme and Jasper standing next to each other on the piano platform.

"What's wrong?" Edward said, starting to search their minds.

"Nothing is wrong." Esme said in a reassuring voice. "But Charlie is in the hospital." Her words hit me like a bat. A bat the Barry Bonds swings at a 100 mph curve ball. I stepped backward, not able to take in the information. I didn't know I cared that much.

"Is he okay?" Edward asked for me. He leaned me against him, and he put his arm around my waist.

"I'm not sure. Carlisle is taking care of him. He was in a car accident just a few hours ago." Esme said, looking down. I thought back to what I was doing just a few hours ago. I was enjoying the beauty of the scenery while another car was hitting my dad.

"Let's go." I said at once. I ran out of the house toward my Porsche, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Rosalie was under my car, tinkering with some stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, I was just upgrading your car's floor main-bar." She said with an evil smile on her face. I had no clue what a floor main-bar was, but I didn't care. I jumped in the car and saw Edward beside me quickly. I stepped on the gas and headed toward the hospital.

"I'm sure he is fine." Edward said. I just ignored him and kept my eye on the road, trying to get there as fast as I could. We entered the main street of Forks when the car started swerving. I pressed on the break, but it wouldn't stop. I looked at Edward, who was looking as surprised as me.

"Edward?" I screamed, putting my hands over my eyes. I was in no real danger, I just felt scared.

"Don't worry." He said as calmly as he could. I peaked from under my fingers to see a wall starting to come toward us.

"Why is the wall moving?" I asked hysterically.

"We are moving, Bella honey. Don't worry, we will be fine." He took my hand and held onto it tightly. I looked at Edward, hoping some sense of calm would come to me. It did, a little. I watched as he looked at the wall, his hand on his seat belt. He then unbuckled it.

"Edward, no! I know we are indestructible, but still…" I didn't finish the rest of my sentence because Edward threw his body over me and we hit the wall with an amazing force.

* * *

_A/N: Hoped you liked it. I don't know when my next chapter will be up. I have a bunch of projects due in school and all the finals are this week too, sotry to hang in there cuz i might not review in like a week or something!_

_review and tell me if you liked it or not._

_thanks for all the reviews so FAR! They keep me going._

_kp_


	12. Charlie

_A/N: Sorry, this is short, but I'll explain at the end of the chapter..._

_**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns everything_

* * *

Have you ever been in a car accident? I mean a BIG one? One where you hit a wall and the back of the car literally on top of the front of the car? Well, I was. 

We hit the wall with an ear splitting crunch. I had held my hands up instinctively and Edward had his body in front of me. After we hit the wall, I opened my eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, looking around. The metal was dented with an imprint of my arms.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward mumble from my lap.

"I'm fine. What do we do?" I asked, not sure what to do. At least the car didn't catch on fire, if it had, we would have been dead meat.

If the paramedics got us out of here, they would be amazed. We did not have one scratch or bruise on our whole body.

"Just act unconscious." He said and lifted his head. As he lifted it, he brought his hands up moving the metal out of the way. The car creaked as he pushed the metal away from my face, leaving a "bubble" of air to breath in.

"I hope Charlie is okay." I said quietly, trying to look out of one of the holes. I could hear voices asking what had happened.

"Yes, I hope so." Edward said in a distracted tone. I looked back at his face and saw anger.

"Why are you _angry_? I don't know what happened, the break wouldn't break." I said. Was he mad at me?

"I know, Bella. But I know what happened." He said, looking the other way. He wasn't saying anything else.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rosalie." He said simply. I didn't understand. What did Rosalie have to do with any of this?

But then it hit me. Hadn't Rose been "working" on my car just before I had bolted out of the house? She must have done something to the break.

"You mean she tried to kill us?" I asked, not able to rap my mind around the idea.

"We are moving away from Forks, no doubt about that now." Edward said, not answering my question.

"Move? I don't want to move! Everyone I love is in Forks, and I can't just leave!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, be logical. Would you rather be fighting for your life constantly, or being safe?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I didn't have a true answer to that. I rather be safe, of course, but I wanted to be with exciting Alice and loving Esme, also.

"I don't know." I mumbled, looking down. I felt a cold finger on my chin lift up my face.

"You don't need to think about this right now. After we get out of this mess," Edward looked around and chuckled slightly, "We will go see your father, and then we will figure out what to do. For right now, we must sit and wait."

I nodded in agreement and sat back in my crumbled chair. I heard a person near by the car.

"Can you hear us?" They yelled. I looked at Edward to see what we should do. He looked at me, and then winked. He suddenly became limp in his chair, his mouth slightly open. He had "passed out." I copied his gesture and waited until we were taken away.

---0---

Once we got to the hospital, Carlisle took over. He put us in a private room for us to "recover."

"I will just fill out this medical sheet, saying you had no injuries." He said, writing something on his clipboard, "The car company will be very pleased." He winked and walked out the door, leaving Edward and I sitting on our beds.

"Charlie should be around here somewhere…" Edward said, getting up and offering a hand for me. I took it and pulled myself up, feeling fine after the accident! We wandered the halls and finally found the room that Carlisle had told us was in. I turned the knob slowly, scared to see what was wrong with him.

On the bed was a very white Charlie, breathing slowly in and out. I walked up to the side of his bed and listened to the slow heart rate monitor beat. I heard him moan slightly. I looked down to see his eyes opening slightly.

"Bells?" He asked in a weak voice. I knelt down to have my face level with his.

"Dad, I'm right here." I said reassuringly and took his hand. This was probably the most interaction we had ever had.

"I'm not going to make it, but I want you to tell Renee that I love her. And I want you and Edward…" He said, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine, I promise." I said, feeling like crying. I loved Charlie, deep down; I just never had noticed it. I wish I had known earlier.

"I'm not afraid to die, I'm just afraid I'll leave with unfinished business." He choked out. I patted his hand, feeling so helpless.

"Is he going to die?" I said in my fast, mumbled vampire whisper so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"From Carlisle's thoughts, he doesn't have much of a chance. He says there is always life support, but that is your choice." He whispered back to me.

"I don't want him to be a vegetable." I said.

"No one wants to see that." Edward agreed. I nodded, still looking at Charlie. He had closed his eyes from the exhaustion.

"Dad?" I said in a normal-volume voice. Charlie merely moaned slightly. "I love you. I always will, and I want you to know that. You are the best dad anyone could have." I said.

"Bella, I love you too." He said and those were the last words from his mouth. I bent my head down over his body in tearless sobs and Edward rubbed my back, trying to sooth me.

Soon, we had to leave. I called Mom to let her know, and it wasn't my favorite call, to tell you the truth. She had cried a lot and said that she would be down there shortly to plan a proper burial. I did feel sad, don't get me wrong, but I felt as if I had ended in good terms with my father. He would always be with me, and I would always be with him. There was nothing more I would want than that.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it was short, I just wanted the whole Charlie thing to be in its own chapter, and as it turns out, it wasn't as long asI intended it to be. So sorry about the shortness, and I'll be able to get you the next chapter defiantly by May 14! PROMISE_

_kp_


	13. Sequim

_A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it is rather long (compared to my other chapters) So, knock yourselves OUT!_

_**Disclaimer:** Mrs. Meyere owns everything! (cept this plot)_

* * *

The next few hours were hell. Once I felt I could talk to other people, Edward and I left the hospital. And when I turned the knob of his front door, I didn't know what hit me. Literally.

"How was the car crash? Did it hurt?" Rosalie whispered so that I could only hear. She was now holding my hand with a death grip. It seemed to everyone else we were happily holding hands because I was grimacing at pain, which probably looked like I was smiling.

"Get off of me." I said. I tried pulling my hand out of her grasp, but she only held on tighter. She led me upstairs, but I pulled back, trying to get away from her.

"Just let go!" I yelled, not able to have a calm tone anymore. This was too much. I missed Charlie extremely and Rosalie was just being horrible.

"Just let go." I said again, but not with as much angriness. I was too tired (even though vampires never got tired) and I felt like dieing. My grip on the rail of the stairs loosened and Rosalie jerked me up the stairs. I looked back to see Alice with wide eyes. Why wasn't she doing anything?

"Edward?" I called. I felt weak calling for him, but I did it anyway.

"Let go Rose, just let go. What is your problem?" Edward yelled, suddenly by our sides. Why did it take so long for him to come and help me?

"No, just let me finish my job!" She yelled. I had no clue what she was talking about, but I had had enough. I broke down, and if I could cry, I would have been balling. I slumped down on the stairs, limp. Edward came to my side quickly.

"Just let us be! Please!" He begged, trying to lift me, but I couldn't move. I didn't want this to be my life.

"No." Rosalie finally said, and she jerked me up the stairs again. I was barely conscious of the stairs hitting against my head, but then I heard a growl that made my bones shake with fear. I looked up to see Edward on top of Rosalie, clawing at her skin. I didn't have enough strength to get up and stop them, so I just laid there. After a second, Carlisle and Esme were there. Carlisle tried to pull Edward away and Esme was reasoning with Rosalie. Finally, Carlisle got Edward in a death hold, not letting him move. I tried to arouse myself to move, but my limbs weren't responding.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Her voice was near me somewhere.

"Mmhmm?" I asked lazily.

"Come on, let's go." She picked me up and walked me past the two encaged Edward and Rosalie. I felt a familiar fluffy bed under me. We were in Edward's room.

"I'm sorry, I should have seen the car crash. I am so sorry." Alice apologized. I shook my head slowly.

"It isn't your fault. I'm fine anyway." I told her. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I just wanted to have Charlie near me. Why all of a sudden did I feel so attached to him? I wish I had spent more time with him.

"I'll get Edward." I heard Alice whisper and close the door behind her. I sat there, my eyes closed. I could hear the snarling and growling being exchanged between Edward and Rosalie. Why did Rosalie try to kill me? I just didn't want to even think about it right now, all I wanted was Edward (and Charlie.)

Soon, I smelt Edward's beautiful scent fill the room. I inhaled and smiled, despite the pain I felt inside.

"I'm sorry, honey." He whispered. I felt the mattress move as he laid next to me.

"No apologizes, please." I said, fed up with the regret around me. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking up at the ceiling, on the other side of the bed. I moved closer to him, using his chest as a pillow. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, pulling me closer than ever. I snuggled closer, feeling okay. If I had Edward, I would be fine.

We sat there for over an hour. During that time, I wished I could sleep. Anything to take me away from the reality of the world. But then I noticed, being with Edward was the same exact effect. Once I had cuddle next to him, my worries had faded. I looked up to see Edward had his eyes closed. I shook him a little to "awake" him from his "slumber."

"Yes, darling?" He asked, looking down at me. I looked at his eyes, which were full of despair, grief, and regret.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Of course." He took one of his hands from my waist and cupped my face. I smiled, feeling content.

"And do you know how you make me feel?" I asked playfully, all worries of the world gone.

"Hmm…somewhat. From that blush on your cheeks." He brushed his thumb on my cheek, making me blush. He smiled, "And the way you do this." He pulled me closer to him and I immediately nuzzled closer to him. I smiled, seeing what I involuntarily.

"You make all my troubles go away. You make my life worth living." I said, pulling even closer to him.

"Hmm…" He said, putting his face into my hair and inhaling, "You have that same effect on me. I love you, Isabella."

"I love you." I said instinctively. He smiled and hugged me closer, even though I thought that was impossible because of how close we already were. We sat there in silence, thinking our own thoughts. My mind flashed to Charlie and I grimaced. Such harsh thoughts of the outside world hurt me. Edward noticed my twitch and looked down at me inquiringly.

"How are you doing?" He asked, pulling me on top of him. I laid my head on his chest, breathing a few needless breaths.

"I miss him. I never knew how much I needed him." I said shakily. Edward knew who "he" was immediately.

"I know, it hurts. I'm sorry." He squeezed me slightly, and then put his cool hands around my waist.

"I know you can't do anything, I just…" I drifted off, feeling the loss fill my body. I had no dad. Happy, solemn Charlie was gone, never to come back. I shivered slightly, not finding an outlet for this feeling. "Edward…" I choked desperately as I slid off of him and got up, pacing the room. I didn't know what to do with myself. _Charlie was gone!_ I kept repeating it in my head. Edward slowly got up from the bed and stopped me from walking. He hugged me and I restrained. I pushed back, but he kept pulling me closer. I hit him on the chest and yelled a bit, but finally I broke in, not able to take the pain alone.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be in pain." He whispered as he hugged me, rocking me back and forth. I didn't say anything, wishing desperately I could cry to release this feeling. Edward picked me up and laid me on the bed. I sat there stone still, feeling as if I pretended I was dead, it wouldn't hurt as much.

I laid there for hours. Edward stayed by me the whole time, looking worriedly at my face. I just closed my eyes eventually, not wanting to be here. Not wanting to be on this planet.

"Carlisle." Edward whispered. I heard the door click open immediately and I smelt Carlisle enter the room.

"She isn't moving. What is wrong?" Edward asked quietly.

"I believe this is called depression." Carlisle said in a businesslike tone. I felt his hand touch my forehead and then my cheek.

"Come with me." I heard Carlisle say. "Edward, _come!_" Carlisle demanded. Edward must have shaken his head in disagreement with Carlisle's first statement. I felt him reluctantly move off the bed and out of the room. I drifted off in my own world. In my own world, there was a big house with only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, and Edward in it. There, we all lived happily with no pain and hurt.

I was unfortunately pulled back to reality by a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, please get up." Edward's hurt and strained voice filled my ears. I felt the hurt from his voice. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. By the door were two suitcases.

"What is going on?" I asked groggily.

"Bella, we are leaving. And please, don't argue." He said before I could state my disagreement. "We will come back, we just can't stay here." He picked me up from the bed and took the two suitcases in his hands. He ran down the stairs and out the door. I got a short glance of outside. It was dark outside, so it must have been a long time I had been "dreaming" of my perfect world. Edward laid me across the backseat, putting a blanket over me. Soon, I felt my body jolted slightly forward as he drove quickly out.

After five minutes, I started preparing myself for getting up. I slowly lifted myself up on my two elbows, looking out the window. I didn't look like Forks.

"Edward?" I said softly. He looked back at me and I saw him force a smile onto his face. I maneuvered myself to the passenger seat.

"You really should just lie down." Edward insisted.

"No thanks." I said politely back, "Where are we going? Why are we going?"

Edward seemed to hesitate before he told me, "Rosalie is not safe. I cannot trust what I had trusted in her before. I used the think she wouldn't hurt you, since I was family and that would be cruel. She doesn't feel any attachment with me anymore. Her main and only goal is to destruct you. She is not safe." Edward said. It took me a while to absorb the information. I had never thought she would _actually_ try to hurt me.

"We are going two cities away from Forks. It is a town called Sequim." He informed me.

"Does she know that?" I asked.

"No, and I'm not planning in her knowing." He said, his face dead serious. I nodded slightly, my thoughts were jumbled and I didn't feel like rearranging them. There were many questions to ask.

Could I make it without Charlie?

Did Rosalie believe she could "destroy" me with Edward around?

Would moving to this town make a difference?

What happened to my Porsche?

---0---

In about an hour, we reached Sequim. It was a quiet town, but not as small as Forks.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked Edward, confused.

"I have a small house that is right on the coast." He said, looking at me. I smiled wryly at him.

We drove north until we reached the water. There were many houses right on the beach, but Edward drove past them all, driving westward. Finally, we stopped at a small house. It was similar to the Forks house. It had many windows and was an off-white color. We got out of the car and Edward carried the two suitcases.

"It's beautiful." I stated. We were inside now and I was looking out the front. Two huge windows, stretching from the floor to the roof, covered this wall and it overlooked the waves crashing into the sandy beach.

"I know, it is. Esme built it." He said, holding my hand. He led me up a small staircase to a room and one bathroom. It was small, compared to our house in Forks. Edward set down the suitcases next to the small bed and then he came to me.

"All you alright?" He whispered, bringing me into a small hug.

"I think I will be." I sighed, laying my head carefully on his chest. He just held me for a minute, prolonging the moment. Reluctantly, I lifted my head and pulled back slightly.

"Will Rose know we are here? How hasn't she found out yet" I asked and I saw Edward shake his head.

"You don't need to worry yourself about that. That is my job." He leaned in and gave me a little kiss on the lips, "Besides, I just want to be with you." I smiled at the childish voice he used here.

We walked down stairs and out the door. Edward walked ahead of me, sitting on the beach, near where the waves were coming to. He looked back at me and smiled (which almost made me faint) and patted the space next to him. I strode over and sat down. I scooted next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

As we sat there on the beach, the sun rising, I smelt the salty sea air. It blew into my face as the wind swirled around. The water was a deep blue color, making it look sinister and mysterious. I looked toward Edward and saw his head leaned back and his eyes closed. He was taking deep breaths, probably enjoying the fresh scent.

I turned my head back, looking at the small, joyful house. The two huge windows on either side of the front door were glistening from the rising sun. The small white door was placed in between the windows, making the house look perfectly symmetrical. In front of the door was an old porch. When you stepped on it, it creaked with age. There was a small railing/fence surrounding the porch. Every few feet, a white pillar held up the roof above. On the porch was one of those swinging seats. It rocked lightly back and forth from the slight wind.

I looked back at Edward to see him staring at me.

"You're beautiful." He stated. Right as he said this, a sudden strong blow of wind came toward us. My hair was whipped backward, making it seem as if I were in a movie.

I smiled at him. I was glad that it was Edward I was "stuck" with while we waited for Rosalie to cool off. But once I thought about her name, a shiver went down my spine.

"When can we go back?" I asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the stillness and beauty.

"I'm not sure. It is not like she can just suddenly change her mind about you. So, I' not sure how we are going to end this." He admitted.

"Maybe I have to go back." I said slowly, coming to a resolution in my mind. Edward's face became grave.

"Do you _want _to die?" He asked through clenched teeth, "Rosalie will definitely kill you if you are anywhere near her."

"Well, that might be true, but we will be running from her for the rest of our _long_ lives unless we do something. If we go back, then it can either go one way or another. Either she decides she wants to hunt me forever or we all find out what is wrong and address it." I explained. Edward stayed still for a minute thinking. I knew I was right, but could Edward get over his big ego to see I was correct?

"No." He said simply, wrapping his hands around my waist and squeezing me tightly.

"Edward." I whined, pulling away from him and standing up. He looked hurt, his hands empty. "This is the only way we will get a straight answer, and you know that!" I said.

"But what if she hurts you?" Edward mumbled in a weak tone. I smelled defeat in the air.

"I can do things myself. I know you don't want me to, but I can! Edward," I dropped to my knees and took his face in between my hands. He was looking the other way, so I forced him to look me in the eyes, "I can do this. I know it. Please, have some trust in me." Edward's forehead wrinkled as he frowned. He looked up at me under his eyelashes, making me dizzy for a second, but I straightened in attention. I couldn't let his perfectness persuade me this time. His eyes searched mine, searching for a different way to do this. His eyes fell, seeing I was right. His head grew limp in my hands.

"I do trust you, I am just scared." He whispered. "You are right, we have to go face the issue." He then looked up at me, his eyes suddenly dancing with happiness. "But can we stay here a little longer?" I smiled at his plea.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." I kissed him on the forehead before sinking down to his level. I leaned in and slowly kissed his lips. He put his hands on either side of my face. He lightly pushed me down to the sand. He then kissed me while he lightly rested his body over mine. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair. I then locked my fingers behind his neck and sighed. As Edward pulled away for an unwanted break and an unnecessary breath, I looked up at him.

"We are going to have fun." I whispered before he came back to my lips, kissing me tenderly.

* * *

_A/N: So tell me what you think. Bad, Good, neutral! Whatever!_

_Oh, and if you see a spelling mistake or grammar thing, then tell me. But please be specific. Tell me EXACTLY where it is in the story! Thanks!_

_kp_


	14. Hesitation II

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, it was a hard week for me. I was banned from the comp!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything._

**TS:** Bella was changed (into vampire). Her power was that she can make people trust her, and something strange is that she can still blush. Alice one day won't let Bella into Edward's room. They go shopping in an embarrassing store called _Cops and Robbers_.When Bella finally can go into Edward's room, she sees that he has set up a romantic mood. Edward tries to…"you know" with Bella, but she hesitates (hence the name of story.) Bella then distances herself from Edward to understand why she had stopped. She finally concludes: She was still scared that she might push Edward too far. Edward reassures her that it would never happen. They do It (hehe.) Then, Bella and the Cullens go to a lake for two days. There, Rosalie suddenly starts becoming a bitch (sorry for the language) to Bella. Rosalie tries to kill Bella. Charlie dies, unfortunately. Bella and Edward have to leave to another town because Rose has become a _huge_ threat. And that brings us to where we are now…

_(TS was made up by __Twink2214__ and used in her story Unwillingly Spoiled. Btw, it is a GREAT story, so read it!)_

The sun was now fully up in the sky, shinning brightly over us. Maybe Sequim was different than Forks. Edward was lying in the sand, the sun washing over him. His skin sparkling magically, making me want to pinch myself, making sure it isn't a dream.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" Edward suddenly sat up, shocking me. I found that I was sitting a few yards away from him. I scooted a little closer, but that didn't satisfy him. He quickly got up and then brought me back to where he had been sitting. He laid down and then pulled my shoulders back, making me use his shoulder as a pillow. All of this was in one swift motion.

"Aww, that's better." Edward exhaled, making me smell his unique aroma. It filled my lungs, making me smile with happiness.

Edward and I planned that today and tomorrow we would stay here in Sequim. Then, tomorrow night, we would go back to Forks to face Rosalie.

The wave of the ocean came unsuspectingly to where Edward and I were sitting. It brought me back to the real world from my thinking.

"Oh!" Edward and I both said at the same time. I jumped up and backed up, not wanting to become wetter. But Edward, he just ran toward the water. He looked like a model, running down a beach. I could almost imagine it in slow motion. Once he hit the water, (with a big smack) he called my name.

"Bella, why don't you come in?" He yelled toward me. I smiled and shook my head, not wanting to have soaking clothes.

"Please?" Edward pleaded. I was happy that I wasn't near him, or I'm sure that his persuasive beautiful eyes would have made me say yes.

"No, I'm just fine here." I said. I heard Edward huff in disappointment and start trudging his way back to me. I backed up, shaking my head. No way was he going to get me in that water.

"I will just force you to come in. Now come on!" Edward warned.

"No, please. I don't want to go in." I said in a serious tone, but that didn't stop him at all. Actually, he quickened his pace. He got to me just as I was running up the porch steps of the old house, trying to escape him. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob, Edward's body was there.

"But…how could you…." I rambled. He wasn't there a second ago!

"If you're not going to come in the water with me, we can do something else." Edward shrugged. I gasped in mock horror. He actually was listening to what I wanted again!

"Hmm…. what do I want to do?" I pondered, rocking my body side to side. Edward scowled, not happy he had given me the choice. "Let's just lie down." I said after much deliberation. He shrugged and sat on the sand under a tree next to the house.

"No, you have to go change your clothes." I shook my head, smiling at Edward who was saying something under his breath. He got up and ran inside quickly, and in seconds he was back out. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, lounging in the shade of the tree. Edward laid down and then pulled me down. I smiled and snuggled closer to his _dry _clothes.

"You know what?" I whispered after a moment of silence.

"What?" Edward responded. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm getting better at this whole rejecting thing." I said.

"Rejecting? Me, you mean?" He asked, shifting slightly beneath me.

"Yeah. Before, when you asked me to do something, there were no arguments by me. It was nearly impossible to argue with you. But, as you can see, I can now argue almost every time." I explained.

"Well, I don't like it." He disagreed. "But, I know you still have problems sometimes." He added, making me cross my arms.

"Yeah, so what?" I whispered my brilliant defense back at him. He saw he had won, so he pulled me closer.

"Bella, you know that you have the similar affect on me. I mean, whenever I'm around you I can barely keep my mind straight. But when I'm touching you," Edward paused. He was being serious. "When I'm touching you, it is impossible to think. The only thing I _can_ think about is you."

I smiled at his confession. "Well, we are on the same boat then. But it never seems like that. You always seem fine with coherency around me." I pointed out.

"Bella." He shook his head. I looked up to see him smiling, "I thought you were the observant one." He kissed the top of my head. I just shrugged and moved myself on top of him. I put my legs on both sides of him and leaned down, meeting his lips. He smiled before we started kissing. And when we did, it was heaven.

Edward kissed me back, making my insides turn inside out and then back again. He would sometimes shortly leave my lips, whispering words. One time he said, "My Bella. I love you more than you can imagine." He whispered.

"Edward, you don't know anything." I had whispered back before he came back to my lips, chuckling a little.

After for what felt like a century of kissing Edward, (and I'm not complaining) we stopped. I had looked at him questioningly, with a little hurt written on my face.

"It's dark." He pointed to the sky.

"Oh." I said and got up from on top of him. He put his had on the small of my back and led me back into the house. I sat in the old kitchen in silence while Edward roamed around, looking in cupboards and shelves.

"What are you looking for?" I finally asked.

"There weren't pillows on the bed, and I looked everywhere. Except, that is, the kitchen. But who keeps pillows in kitchen cabinets?" He asked as he gave up and sat down next to me.

"I don't know." I answered his question, "But why do we need pillows?" I asked.

"Well, I want to lie down comfortably." He shrugged and pulled me over to his lap. We sat there in silence, not saying a word and just thinking about everything happening. Charlie, he was on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about all the nice things he had done for me. Buy me a car, (even though it was horrible) let me move in with Edward, and be so kind and thoughtful toward me. He was the perfect father, if only I had seen it earlier.

The other thing that was in the corner of my mind the whole day was Rosalie. I wanted to know what would happen when we came back to Forks, and how Rose would act. I couldn't believe she actually wanted me dead! It seemed so strange and foreign. I was absolutely I had never said one foul word to the whole time I knew here, so it didn't make sense that she wanted me dead. I felt Edward move underneath me and I got up instantly, not wanting to be in his way.

"Whoa." He whispered. I think he was shocked by my quickness. "Sorry to scare you, but I was just going to suggest we go for a walk." He offered.

"Sure." I smiled happily. I liked the beach and ocean at night, it was beautiful. We walked at human pace out of the door and down the stairs. I was expecting that by walk, he meant run at vampire speed, but as Edward started striding ahead of me at a normal pace, I was confused.

"Not fast?" I asked. I was secretly happy. Even though I liked the fast and exhilarating run, I preferred to walk slowly and savor the gorgeous ocean while it lasted.

"Let's just walk." Edward said quietly and grabbed my hand, pulling me to walk next to him. We walked by the waves, and they hit us at times, making me laugh and cringe. Edward seemed to have almost no emotion on his face as he walked. He looked straight forward and just kept walking. The only reasons I knew he was still alive was that he was walking and he would occasionally squeeze my hand in a protective way. After a while, I got annoyed at his silence.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. He just turned his head and looked at me, his eyes shining in the moonlight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, darling. Everything is perfectly perfect." He said, taking his other hand and cupping my face. I stopped walking and he did also. I slowly sank down and he did the same, following my lead. I sat cross-legged across from him and stared intently into his eyes, and then at our hands that were holding each other.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, putting his head into one of his hands.

"Nothing." I said quickly and instinctively. But then I thought about it and I decided to tell him. "I'm thinking about Charlie. I'm thinking about Rosalie. But most of all, I'm thinking about you."

"I know that Charlie will be on your mind for a long time, but soon, you will decide will stop thinking about him constantly. You'd only think of him when something reminds you of him or when you just want to visit him again. You can always talk to him, just close your eyes." He said and I nodded, understanding, "And about Rosalie, please don't worry. I'm going to be there the whole time."

"I'm not worried, I'm just trying to figure out what is happening. I'm really confused about her feelings." I interrupted him.

"So am I." Edward agreed, "And about thinking about me…" A sly grin spread across his perfect face and I batted my eyelashes cockily, "Think all you want about me. I like it." He said, leaning a little closer to me.

"You like it?" I asked in a silky voice and leaned in. Now I could see what he meant that I had the same affect on him as he did me. His head swayed a little after I said this and his eyes glazed over, making him look dreamy.

"I like you." He finally recovered from his dreamy state and I giggled slightly, "Actually, I love you. No, wait, that isn't a good enough word." Edward looked up, trying to find a word that would explain his feelings toward me well enough. "I need you. I want you. And most of all, I have you." He cocked his eyebrows up and down and leaned in closure. I closed the one-inch of space between us and touched his lips to mine. Edward kissed me back and held me tighter to him. His hand skimmed down my arm and then from the bottom of my leg and up. I shivered slightly under his lips; his touch was almost too much while he was kissing me. Then, I felt his light fingers trail up and down my spine. I put my hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. I loved him too much to comprehend.

---0---

We drove in silence in the pitch-black darkness. I think Edward was driving slower because the last time we went from Forks to Sequim was not this long. It makes since that he would be going slower. He didn't want me to do this. He was too scared to let me _near_danger, let alone confronting it. But at least he was listening to me for once.

Finally, the big white house came into view. Edward stopped the car and sat back in his chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Even if I didn't, and I do want to do this, it is too late. Don't worry, I keep telling you, I'll be fine." I reassured him. I reached for the car door handle, but he stopped me with a cold touch on my shoulder.

"Edward, we can't put it off any longer. If it makes you happy, you'll be near at all times. If anything gets out of hand, I'll just call your name."

"Okay." He said timidly, but I could tell he was convinced enough. We stepped out of the car and Edward was at my side instantly. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the house. It was dead silent.

"Edward, is anyone here?" I asked.

"No." He looked around and then started up the stairs with me at tow, "Let's go to my room." We entered his familiar room and I sat down on his couch, feeling nervous but a sense of calm at the same time. Anytime Edward is in the room, I am always calm. Edward put in a classical music CD and sat down next to me.

"So…" He said, dragging on.

"So." I said back.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. There was an awkward silence before I was toppled over by Edward. He was now on top of me, supporting his weight on his arms.

"I like doing this." Edward whispered before locking his lips with me. I pushed back slightly and he got the message. He took his lips off mine, but didn't get up. He looked into my eyes with an expression of hurt and confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just too nervous about everything." I explained. Edward sighed.

"I thought maybe this would help." He said in a shy tone. He was referring to his kissing.

"I'm not sure, but I already have millions of butterflies in my stomach, with you kissing me, my stomach might explode." I admitted.

"Why do you feel like that around me? Aren't you used to me enough?" He asked, his face still a few inches from mine. I exhaled cautiously and looked into his eyes.

"Never will I get used to your beauty and love. I still can't believe I am the one with you. I can't believe that I am the one you chose to be with forever." I said.

Edward laughed quietly and I felt his stomach vibrate on top of mine, "Never will _I_ get used to your beautifulness and your devotion to me. _I _can't believe you wanted to be one of us. _I _can't believe that you ARE one of us and to be mine forever." He said, emphasizing the word "I."

I smiled and he smiled back, leaning in once more. But I put my hand on his lips.

"That doesn't fix the fact that my stomach is going explode." I said and smiled as he scowled and growled in frustration.

"Just…" He struggled to fine a resolution. "Just let me take care of you." He finally said and I removed my hand from his mouth. He smiled in triumph and leaned down, but then he stopped just a centimeter away from my face.

"Wha-" I was about to say, but Edward was already out the door, down the stairs. I ran after him and stopped when I saw Carlisle and Alice in the living room.

"Where is Rosalie?" I heard Edward's quick whisper voice ask.

"She is still hunting. What are you two doing here?" Carlisle asked, and I saw Alice shrink behind him. She was hiding something. "Alice…" Carlisle said in normal volume.

"What?" She said innocently. She was a bad liar.

"Alice, you can tell me. You know that." I started walking toward her, keeping my eyes on her gold ones. I saw her sway backward as she felt the trust wash over her.

"Bella will be fine. Rosalie will try, but she won't be able to." She said in a trance-like voice.

"Won't be able to do what?" Carlisle asked. He obviously didn't know that any of that this killing Bella thing was happening.

"Rose wants to kill Bella." Edward said bluntly. I saw Carlisle's eyes open in horror.

"_Kill?_" He asked.

"Yes, but you see, Bella thinks we should confront the problem instead of running away from it," Edward said, but I gave him a scolding look, "We _both _believe confronting the problem is better." He added.

"Okay, well I guess, if Alice says things will be okay, they we will be fine." Carlisle said in a breathless voice.

"Yeah." I said, and started walking up the stairs again. I then suddenly got tired of the slowness and sprinted to Edward's room, he was there a second after me, shutting the door.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, picking me up and laying me carefully on the bed. He then put his arms on either side of my head and leaned down again. We kissed for ten minutes straight! Once we pulled apart, Edward looked at me.

"Bella, do you know how lucky I am to have you?" He asked.

"Hmm…do I?" I asked, smiling. His finger traced my lips as I smiled.

"I'm the luckiest man and vampire alive to have you. To have Isabella Swan all mine! To have you for the rest of my life! To always get to do this," He leaned down and gave me a fiery kiss, leaving me breathless, "Without caring what anyone thinks."

"You act like a little boy." I said, putting my hands on either sides of his face. He just chuckled and nodded sheepishly. He leaned down again and kissed me.

---0---

It had been a long week. Everyone was in the house, except Rosalie. Where was she? No one knew.

"Bella, let's go back to Sequim." Edward said. It was an early Saturday morning, and a thick layer of clouds covered the sun.

"Back?" I asked, lying back into the numerous pillows on our bed.

"Yes, back. I don't think Rosalie is coming." He said.

"Never?"

"Not anytime soon. We are waisting precious time." He explained.

"We have all the time in the world." I said, confused.

"Yes, but I want to go have some more private time, I like it." He whispered ever so quietly in my ear. His voice made me smile with joy.

"Whatever you want." I said in a dazed voice, not able to argue with his silky voice.

"Okay, then let's go!" He jumped up and yanked me off the bed. We sped down the stairs, but at the second flight, Edward stopped, making me bump into him.

"Go downstairs, I'm right here." He said, his body stiff. I slowly walked down the stairs and saw the golden blond hair that I dreaded. I felt my heart in my throat and I almost wanted to run back to Edward. But I didn't. Instead, I decided to just walk past her and get in my car. Something so nonchalant wouldn't cause anything too harmful, right?

It was awkward walking past her, knowing what she had been trying to do to me. She just stared as I passed and went toward the front door. And in a second, I knew she was coming. I stepped sideways and almost instantly saw Rosalie hit the floor. I didn't know how I knew she was coming, but it must have been the vampire instincts.

Rosalie quickly recovered and got up, circling me in a crouched position. I growled and crouched also, feeling as if this was a turning point. I had thought before I'd never see Rosalie in a fistfight, but then again, it was happening now!

She lunged herself at me again, and I had to hand it to her, she was quick. And I would have been hit, if Edward hadn't stepped in between us. Rosalie hit Edward with an "Oaf."

"Edward, no! Let me handle this on my own!" I told him, pushing him aside. To my surprise, he obeyed. HE sat down on the couch at the end of the room, looking at me with worry written all over his face. Rose got up quickly and growled.

"Leave us alone." She said in a deep menacing voice that wasn't her own.

"No! I love every one in this family, including you!"

"Just leave, you have messed up my life too much already!" She blurted out. I was about to reply, but I couldn't. She jumped on me. I fell, her body on top of mine, and she was punching me in the face. I gathered my strength and lifted her off of me and quickly retreated to the other side of the room.

"I have never done anything to you!" I said, a little out of breath. Rosalie started getting closer. I backed up against the wall, not wanting to fight.

"Let's talk about this. We can figure it out." I whispered, her face only inches from mine. Her scorching black eyes boring into mine.

"I just…" She started to say, but in one second, she was on the ground, her body shaking in tearless sobs.

* * *

_A/N: So guess what? this chapter was 12 pgs...that's LONG! That is what you guys deserve after i made you wait so long for chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, we'll see!_


	15. Rosalie

_A/N: Sorry, this is short, but a lot of information is being handed over!_

_**Disclaimer**: Mrs. Meyer owns everything!_

* * *

"Rosalie?" I asked in a small voice, but she kept trembling on the ground. I looked up and saw Edward looking awestruck by the couch. I looked around, not knowing what to do with myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked and knelt down beside her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she weakly tried to push it off. "What is wrong?" I asked again. She looked at me; her sad eyes were almost crushing. I felt the pain she was going through.

"Just go away." She said, covering her eyes. But I knew she didn't mean it, and her voice was very shaky.

"Rose, just tell me what is going on." I pleaded, squeezing her shoulder lovingly.

"No." She said simply. Even if she were in terrible pain, she wouldn't ask for help.

"Come on…" I said in the most soothing voice I could conjure. She finally looked up at me again and sighed. "We could go somewhere else if you'd like." I offered.

"No." She said in a stale tone. She looked at me straight in the eyes and shook her head.

"You humans, you're worth nothing. I don't even understand why everyone loves you. I mean, seriously, what is there to love? You're not beautiful, you are not the best in everything you do, and most of all you are not like us." She stated.

"I'm not human anymore." I said quietly, not wanting her to stop her confession. But I wasn't sure if it was a confession or just a declaration of how much she hated me.

"I don't care!" She suddenly yelled, throwing her hands up into the sky, "Can't you see?" She asked.

"No, I can't see because you are blocking me. Tell me what is going on." I said in a stern voice.

"I want the attention you get. Everyone in this house loves you, and for no particular reason. You were brought into the family with instant love from everyone. That is unfair!" She said. I was shocked. This was what made her hate me? This?

"And also, Edward loves you so much. Almost too much. He is crazy if he doesn't know where you are and if he isn't near you. He is annoying when he finds something trivial about you and tells us a million times!" She yelled. I leaned back a little, feeling threatened by her denouncing Edward and I. No one is allowed to do that.

"Is that what is bothering you. The fact that Edward loves me?" I asked.

"No! That isn't what is bothering me. What is bothering me is the love you too share. I have never had that." The last part came quick and quietly, and once she said it, she covered her mouth, looking left and right.

"I didn't say that. I didn't say that." She said over and over again. I just rubbed her back soothingly.

"Rosalie, I understand. You want what Edward and I have. It is understandable, but what confuses me is your blindness." I said. She opened her mouth slightly at my word usage.

"Blindness?" She asked.

"Yes, can't you see Emmett? Do you _see_ how much he loves you? It is almost life threatening to be around him when you are in trouble or are not near him!" I said. I remembered one time I was sitting with Edward in the living room and I heard Emmett storm in, practically shaking the house. He had said that Rosalie was talking with a guy at school.

"I don't see that." She said, pointing her nose in the sky.

"Then, there you go, you are blind. Maybe the optometrist can fix that, but for now, I think I can help." I got up and ran up the stairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I knocked once before coming in. I saw Emmett crumbled on the floor, rocking back in forth.

"Emmett?" I asked, scared of what might be happening.

"What?" He raspy voice startled me.

"Now what is wrong with you?" I asked, trying not to perceive how annoyed I was with the dramas in the household.

"Rosalie thinks I don't love her. How can she think that? After all I have done for her…" He said shakily.

"Emmett, shut up!" I yelled, "She can't see it, and you have to show it. Go down there right now and put all your emotions out on the table. Just lay them there. Don't be afraid that she will get mad at you, because for sure, she loves you as much as you love her." I said, pulling him up. I couldn't drag him to Rosalie, but thankfully, he got up and clunked down the stairs. I waited there, listening to their conversation.

"Rosalie?" I heard Emmett say.

"What?" Rosalie said in a bitter voice. I cringed, hoping she wouldn't do anything too mean.

"I love you." Emmett said after a second. I didn't hear anything except for Emmett walking presumably over to Rosalie and picking her up. The last thing I heard was a laugh from the front of the house.

I sighed, walking out of their room and up to ours. I lay on the couch and rubbed my forehead. Rosalie was jealous the whole time. All she wanted was love from the people around her. I heard Edward come in, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Wow." Edward breathed.

"You can say that again." I said in a strained voice. I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist and bring me up. I opened my eyes to see him only an inch away from me.

"You handled that very well." He said quietly, his breath tingling my skin. I breathed deeply, cherishing the smell.

"Yup." I said in a dazed voice. Edward chuckled slightly.

"I just love that authority." Edward said. I could hear a tint of sarcasm in his voice, and I smiled.

"Oh, I like that too." I laughed slightly. He smiled and leaned in, kissing me softly on the lips.

* * *

_A/N: for anyone that is wondering, this story, for the most part, is over. I will have probably no more that 3 chapters left, possibly less. I hope you guys liked it. I will continue with **OneShots Galore,** and now i was thinking of doing this story in Edward's point of view. Tell me what you think!_

_kp_

_ps- thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot!_


	16. She's Back

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters all belong to Stephenie!_

* * *

The next two days, no one saw Rosalie or Emmett. We all assumed they were out hunting, but with Edward's conformation, everyone was thinking one thing. Make-up sex.

The two days went by slowly. I didn't want to dwell on the fact of Rosalie anymore. I wanted to start living the eternity I had hoped for with Edward. And this "starting living" thing was great. I sat around all day, either on Edward's lap or arms, and talked. Sometimes important stuff, and sometimes unimportant stuff. Today was one of my favorites of all days. Though I didn't know it yet, Rosalie was due to be back only in a few hours.

"How do you feel about abortions?" Edward asked, shifting me onto his other leg. We were in one of our serious conversation.

"You mean if they should be legal, or if the mother should tell the parents?" I asked, looking up at him. His arm was securely locked around my back as he held me like a child in his arms.

"Both." He stated, a slight smirk on his face. I looked around in wonder.

"I think they should be legal. I don't think that the mother should have to tell the parents. What if the parents are abusive and hurt her?" I said.

"That is true, but don't you think it is the parents right to know?" He asked.

"Do you think differently than me?" I asked, a eyebrows arched up.

"No, I just want to see what your argument is." He said. I looked at him skeptically, but he just shrugged, "Debate for fifteen years."

"Oh." I said in understanding. "Well I don't think the parents should know. I mean, we need our privacy. Parents can be harsh if they find out about these kinds of things. Also, it should be legal because what if that baby is born into a horrible life. A life that no one wants." I said, defending my side.

"Yeah, that's true…" Edward said deep in thought. "Well, I do believe that it should be legal and that the parents don't have to know. It is nice to know that you have the same view." He stated.

"But that gets me curious," I said, "I can't have babies, right?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately that is another minus of being a vampire. Infertility." He stated. He looked guilty as he looked down.

"Oh well." I said, shrugging. I didn't feel deprived at all. We were silent for a few minutes. I looked at his flawless face as he closed his eyes and laid his head back. He looked tired, almost weary. I suddenly grew scared that he was taking way too much responsibility and stress, and that he might just explode.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice showing my anxiety. His head shot up in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running his hands up and down my body in search for cuts or wounds.

"Nothing's wrong." I sighed, feeling relieved he was back to his normal self. I leaned my head on his chest, breathing deeply. He just rubbed my back and hummed an unknown tune.

"Bella?" He asked, stopping his humming.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice sounded silky and vampire-y.

"I love you." He said simply and kissed me. After he pulled away, it took me a second to gather my thoughts.

"What was that for?" I finally asked.

"Nothing, I love you so I did that." He said. I laughed at his bluntness.

"Well, I love you too." I whispered and kissed him on the lips. My head tilted one way and Edward held it, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I felt a cold tingle every time he touched skin. His hand slid down to my waist and then he flipped me onto my back. He started kissing down my neck.

"Do you like this?" He asked. It was strange for him to ask such a thing. Didn't he see my reaction?

"What do you think?" I asked with as much sarcasm I could put in it (which wasn't very much.) He chuckled slightly before coming to meet my lips. I put my hands on his chest.

"Bella, honey?" Edward asked, starting to kiss my cheeks and then down to my collarbone.

"Hmm?" Was all I could manage to say.

"I love you too much to compare."

"Me, too." I responded feebly.

"I am happy you feel so comfortable around me." Edward stated, starting his way back up my neck to my lips.

"Hmm…" I said at first, then noticed I hadn't answered his question, "Yeah, I do."

"That's good." Edward said. I giggled a little at how pointless this conversation seemed. He finally reached my lips and was about to plant a passion kiss on me when a small knock was heard from our door.

"Damn!" Edward whispered in a sharp, threatening voice. He got up off of on top of me and went to the door.

"Yes?" He asked. He barely opened the door.

"I just wanted to say, Rosalie and Emmett are back." I heard Alice's small voice say. Then, I heard her run away, down the stairs.

"So they're back?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go see them right now. They might want to unpack, you know?" I could detect Edward's ulterior motives behind his plea. I decided for only five minutes I would let Edward have his way. I wouldn't have been able to compromise such a short time if I had looked him in the eyes.

"Aww yes, you can't resist me, can you?" He asked as he placed me back on the couch and then he came on top of me, suspending himself with his arms.

"Well, you know, the usual." I shrugged, closing my eyes. Edward's cool lips touched mine and they slowly moved. I followed, and this went on for another ten minutes. At one point, he was kissed my behind the ear and I remembered my compromise.

"Edward?" I asked, pushing a little away. I felt him stiffen on top of me.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, getting up.

"No, just I need to go talk to Rosalie." I said, getting up and out the door before he could catch me. I ran as fast as I could and stopped in front of Emmett and Rosalie's room. I knocked.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice asked from the other side.

"Yeah!" I said. I saw the door open and Emmett walk glumly out. I then saw a hand suddenly pull me into the room and close the door behind us.

"Thank you so much." Rosalie said, sitting on a small seat at the other end of the room. I sat on the edge of the bed, feeling uncomfortable.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me actually see Emmett. I can't believe how blind I have been." She said in an awed voice.

"I told you." I said sarcastically.

"Thank you so much. I can't even stop saying that." She came and gave me an unsuspected hug that almost crushed me.

"No problem." I said breathlessly. If I were human, I'm sure I'd be dead by now.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping? Alice and I wanted to get some new clothes for when school comes around." She suggested, brushing her hair.

"Um…" I contemplated for a while. "Well, um…actually, I was planning to…" I desperately tried to find an excuse, "I…I have to go!" And I bolted out of the door.

* * *

_A/N: It was short and nothing really happened, i know, but i'll probably end this baby (like my slang? hehe) by the next chapter! I've decidedtentatively to do Hesitation in Edward's POV!_

_kp_


	17. I Know finale

_A/N: Last chapter tear i'm going to miss this._

_**Disclaimer**: This is my last disclaimer for Hesitation...I just can't believe it is already over. I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and support. OH and Mrs. Meyer owns everything!_

* * *

Once I convinced Alice and Rosalie that it was totally unnecessary to go shopping, I trudged back upstairs to Edward's room.

"You don't like shopping?" He asked right as I walked through the door. I sighed heavily and fell back on the couch.

"What do you think?" I asked in an icy tone.

"Okay, guess not." Edward chuckled. He scooted closer to me and grinned so wide I thought it might be hurting his cheeks. My hands fluttered to his cheeks.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, never seeing him grin this much. It was almost too much beauty to stand (if that is possible.)

"Be happy." He said simply while he was still smiling, making the words sound strained. I stared at him for a second before falling on the ground with laughter. I curled up in a ball as Edward looked at me with a look of achievement. Once my laughter subsided, Edward picked me up off the ground and sat me on his lap. I straddled him and looked at him with a straight face. Even though he was doing the same, I pictured his wide grin and I snorted out in laughter.

"See, I can make you happy." Edward pointed out. I stopped laughing and nodded.

"Edward, you don't have to smile like an idiot to make me happy." I said, resting my head on his stone chest.

"Oh, I know. Don't worry." I heard the smile in his voice. I looked up and saw my favorite crooked smile, and I blushed faintly. Edward smiled and touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. I got up and walked over to the bed. Yeah, I know. I knew how to tease him.

I sat on the bed, picking up a random CD on the way. I looked at it, pretending to be interested. When I looked up, Edward was not here.

"Edward?" I asked, looking around, panicked. He wouldn't leave me, would he? I sighed and laid back down on the bed, actually looking at the CD now. I then suddenly heard a floorboard creek and my head shot up. I saw a blur of white run in front of me.

"Edward, I know you're in here." I said, trying to contain my laughter.

"Damn, you got me." I heard his ghostly chuckle from the right corner of the room. Suddenly, he was right beside me, looking at the CD in my hands.

"What do you mean 'you _got_ me'?" I asked, looking at his perfect face. He looked up from the CD and into my eyes. I blushed slightly.

"I wanted to…" He started, but stopped, stroking my cheek. "I wanted to scare you." He admitted, looking down. I could see he was making it dramatic so I laughed.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. I then felt his familiar cool hands on my leg.

"What…" I was about to say, but I was cut off my Edward's lips. He finally leaned out and I took in a shaky breath, trying to calm myself.

"What was that for?" I asked as his light fingers traveled up and down my leg.

"Oh, nothing." He said nonchalantly and shrugged. And instead of explaining further, he came back to my lips. I felt his hand skim my shin, but then it stopped. Edward's lips were still on mine as he started to kiss me slightly harder. He pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing me more passionately. I was still so confused about why he had suddenly taken this path, but I didn't argue.

I ran my hands down his back and then through his messy hair.

"Bella?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"Hmm?" I replied. He was now kissing down my arm.

"I love you."

"I know." I said in an automatic response.

"Oh, and you're blushing tremendously." He added between kisses, a slight sign of laughter in his voice.

"Edward!" I yelled. I pushed him off me. I had to at least _pretend_ to be mad at him.

"Don't be upset." Edward said, looking as if he might break down laughing as I had before. He was now standing away from the bed, looking contently into my eyes. "I love your blush."

"I know." I sighed and got up.

"Anyways, on a lighter note, guess what?" Edward asked, bouncing up and down in a childish way.

"What?" I asked, giggling.

"We have been through a lot, right?" He asked and I nodded, "But look, no one or thing can separate us." He chuckled. I got up and crossed the room to where he was. I leaned in seductively.

"I know." I whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

_A/N: So I know it was short but i really didn't have much to write. Now, I will be moving on to Hesitation in Edward's POV_. _I need a BETA reader for that, so if you are interested, PM me! Thanks a lot for sticking through and through with this story! It means a lot to me!_

_kp_

PM-Private Message (if you didn't know!)


End file.
